The Power of Brooke Davis
by Storyteller247
Summary: Brooke had it rough, but now she's is strong, really strong!She thinks it is a curse, but is it the best thing to ever happen to her? When Sam Winchester sensing a new power rising Dean and him go to Tree Hill,NC.OTH/SPN. R
1. Summary

Hi this is my first ever story so I hope you like it review plz

Disclaimer: I don't own One tree hill or Supernatural. But I do own this story

Hi this is my first ever story so I hope you like it review **plz.**

Brooke Davis looked like the perfect girl. She was beautiful and always having fun…that was until she would go home and the shit hits the fan to be more precise Brooke would hit the wall. Brooke's father was an evil man that liked to punch his daughter around. Before Brooke moved away from Tree Hill her and Peyton were always together. When Brooke was 13 her family moved to LA away from Peyton. When Brooke was 14 her mother went into the hospital to get have a simple procedure and never came out. Needless to say the hospital paid Alan a lot of money. What surprised Alan the most was that the Lexy Davis had left everything to Brooke. Because Brooke was underage Alan was in control and hitting her was the only way Alan Davis could see himself controlling Brooke and her money. When Brooke was 16 her father beat her too hard and she wound up in the hospital he hadn't meant to make her different, but whatever happened to her brain during the abuse cause weird things to happen around Brooke. At 17 Brooke went to live with her godfather Larry Sawyer. Peyton is so excited that she has her best friend back and she introduce her to the Scott brother, and Haley James. Enter the Winchesters Sam senses a new power rising. Dean and Sam decide go out to find who it is.

THE PLOT THICKENS…

**PS: i was sick of not remembering Sophia Bush's eye color so i looked it up some said blue, then one would say brown, then one would say hazel, then one would say brown. WELL I FOUND PICTURES AND HER EYES ARE GREEN! JUST FYI**


	2. Strange Things Happen

Brooke Davis had seen and been through a lot in her life. It had been a week since she had moved into the Sawyer's house. Larry Sawyer was the father Brooke never had and a plus was he didn't slap her around. Brooke and Peyton had instantly bonded in the 1st grade over the same red crayon. Larry's home wasn't as big as her's had been (if you call it a home more like hell), but at least she got her own room and bathroom. Brooke walked into the house after a morning run. She was about to run upstairs when she heard Larry call her name.

" Brooke, could you come in here for a minute?"

"Hey Larry. What's up?"

"Well I know this week has been hard on you being in a new state and everything, but I was wonder- I think that it is time for you to start school. I know what you are going to say-" Brooke interrupted.

"Sure, why not?"

"Sure? I mean yeah. You'll get to meet all of Peyton's friends and you'll make your own."

"This was a great talk Larry. Can I go now?"

"Yeah, sure." Brooke ran upstairs to her room and locked the door. She stepped to the shower let the hot water take the tension away from her shoulders. She poured lavender shampoo in her hand and worked it into her scalp. She inhaled deeply as she thought of her mom. Brooke looked at her arm that still had some yellowish bruises. She collapsed as a pain shot through her head. The walls started to shake. Brooke grabbed her head as her eyes filled with tears.

She heard a knock at the door and shut off the water. "Yes?"

"Brooke, it's Peyton. Are you okay?" Brooke wrapped a towel around herself and opened the door.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Why?"

"I thought I heard something shake."

"No everything's fine. I just dropped the shampoo. Sorry." Peyton looked searchingly into Brooke's eyes.

"Are you sure you're okay. You know I love you B. Davis you can talk to me."

"Yeah, I am absolutely fine. I know I love you too P. Sawyer. _So_ what are you doing today?"

"I was going to go and hang out with the gang. You should come and meet them. They will love you. "

"Well…what time did you want to leave, best friend of mine?"

"At 6." They both looked at the clock. 4:45 PM.

"Well that should give me just enough time." Brooke mumbled. Peyton laughed.

"Do you really take that long to get ready?" It had been years since Brooke had taken hours to get ready. She had learned not take long getting ready when her dad had first slapped her.

**Flashback**

_"Brooke, hurry up. You're not going to make me late for this business dinner." Brooke rolled her eyes._

"_I'll be right down daddy." Alan Davis came barging in. _

"_No, you'll come down now."_

"_But daddy-" He slapped her and her head felt like it was on fire. She put her hand on her cheek as tears sprang up I her eyes. "Daddy…"_

"_You look fine down wipe your tears and come down stairs and don't _make_ me call you again. Do you understand?" Brooke's lowered lip trembled as she tried to find her voice._

"_Yes, Daddy." He kissed her on the forehead._

_"That's my girl. Hurry up mom's coming home tomorrow and we want to be home early to prepare" He patted her cheek and left Brooke standing there shaking._

**End of Flashback**

Brooke would remember that day forever. That was the day she first saw that her dad was evil and that was the day her father told her, her mother was never coming home.

Peyton saw how Brooke's eyes glazed over and how she looked so far away. She knew something was wrong when she saw a tear slip down Brooke cheek. She waved a hand in front of Brooke. "Earth to Brooke." Brooke blinked and smiled.

"Sorry, I'm such a spaz. Let me get dressed and then we can go." She smiled again. Brooke went into her and closed the door and wiped her tears. _When did I start crying?_ Brooke laughed; just by thinking those words she knew she was different now. She used to think when did she stop crying. She picked out a part of shorts and a red lacy sleeveless top. She put on the outfit and looked in the mirror.

"I can't wear this." Brooke saw the bruises that were still on her arm and removed the shirt. She found a long sleeved shirt and put it on. Brooke sat at her vanity and put on her makeup. "Nothing is going to go wrong today, okay Brooke nothing." Brooke exhaled and winced as another spasm went through her head, she lowered herself to the floor and waited for it to pass. The lights flickered and a bulb broke. Peyton knocked.

"Brooke, are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine a bulb just broke."

"Okay, are you ready?" Brooke got off the floor and opened the door.

"I was born ready. Lets go, Goldilocks." She said grabbing Peyton's arm and rushing her downstairs.

"Goldilocks…? I thought I was P. Sawyer."

"Yeah,well you can be both. Do you like it I mean I think it fits?" She tugged on one of Peyton's blonde curls.

"You know what I actually do. Dad, we're going out!" Larry came in from the other room.

"Okay, do you each have your cells and keys?"

"Yes." They both say simultaneously.

"Do you need money?"

"No"

"Yes." Brooke said. Peyton looked at her. "We might get hungry."

"Oh yea. I kinda am already." Larry and Brooke laughed. Larry handed Brooke 30 dollars.

"Thanks, Mr. Sawyer." Peyton hugged her dad. Larry looked at Brooke and pulled her into a hug.

"It's good to have you back Brooke."

"It's good to be back, Mr. Sawyer." Peyton and Brooke left. They got into Peyton's car.

"I called the guys before and we are going to Tric. It's this awesome nightclub that Lucas' mom Karen owns. It's like the only place to go in Tree Hill."

"Who's Lucas?" Brooke said teasing Peyton.

"Eww. I think I just threw up I my mouth a little. I have know Lucas since we were like 12 and it's not even like that."

"I'm intrigued. Is this Lucas single and ready to mingle."

"Yeah. He hasn't dated anyone this year."

"He must have known I was coming." They laughed.

"I like this side of you."

"What side of me?"

"The one that doesn't look far away and sad."

"Well, that side of me is gone." They stopped in front of Tric.

"Good. Lucas said to meet him inside by our usual table." Peyton took Brooke to the table, but only Haley and Nathan were there. "Hey guys. This is Brooke."

"Hey Brooke I'm Haley and this is Nathan." Brooke slid in the booth after Peyton.

"It's so nice to meet you guys. Peyton has told me all about you guys. Any friends of Goldilocks here is a friend of mine." They laughed.

"Peyton has always talked about you. I feel like I already know you." Haley said.

"Whatever she said is all…probably true." They all laughed. "I have to go to the ladies' room." Peyton got up. "No stay. I'll be fine P. Sawyer." Brooke put her purse down and went into the bathroom. She put on some lip-gloss and Haley walked into the bathroom.

"Hey Brooke. Peyton and Nathan are on the dance floor so I decided to find you. How do you like Tric so far?"

"Haha…well Peyt does love to dance. It's chill. I like it a lot here."

"That's good. So when are you-" Brooke grabbed her head and clung to the sink. She looked around.

"What's wrong are you okay?"

"Where's my purse. I need my purse."  
"I'll go get it." Haley ran out of bathroom. The light bulbs started to burst one my one.

"No…no. Stop it, Brooke, Stop it." Haley ran in with Brooke's purse.

"What-" Brooke grabbed her purse ad took out her pills and took one.

"Thanks."

"Brooke what was that?" Brooke felt her color drain from her face

"What was what?"

"The light bulbs." Haley pointed to the broken bulbs.

"I don't know, but that's really weird and dangerous." Brooke smelled the air. "People shouldn't smoke." Haley raised her eyebrow.

"Oh don't worry they can't at least not at Tric. Karen doesn't allow it."

"Well someone is…" All of a sudden two girls walked in. They were totally wasted. They took out cigarettes and lit them. Haley stared at Brooke.

"Lucky guess?" She looked anywhere, but Haley. "What can I say strange things happen when you are with Brooke Davis. Lets just go. _I mean second hand smoke kills._" Brooke said looking at the girls. They walked out and Brooke walked right into a pair of blue eyes.

**Please comment! I love them. Tell me what you want and what I can do you make it better!!**


	3. Tric, Lucas, and the Winchesters

_"Haha…well Peyt does love to dance. It's chill. I like it a lot here."_

_"That's good. So when are you-" Brooke grabbed her head and clung to the sink. She looked around._

_"What's wrong are you okay?"_

_"Where's my purse. I need my purse."  
"I'll go get it." Haley ran out of bathroom. The light bulbs started to burst one my one. _

_"No…no. Stop it, Brooke, Stop it." Haley ran in with Brooke's purse._

_"What-" Brooke grabbed her purse ad took out her pills and took one. _

_"Thanks." _

_"Brooke what was that?" Brooke felt her color drain from her face_

_"What was what?" _

_"The light bulbs." Haley pointed to the broken bulbs._

_"I don't know, but that's really weird and dangerous." Brooke smelled the air. "People shouldn't smoke." Haley raised her eyebrow._

_"Oh don't worry they can't at least not at Tric. Karen doesn't allow it."_

_"Well someone is…" All of a sudden two girls walked in. They were totally wasted. They took out cigarettes and lit them. Haley stared at Brooke._

_"Lucky guess?" She looked anywhere, but Haley. "What can I say strange things happen when you are with Brooke Davis. Lets just go. I mean second hand smoke kills." Brooke said looking at the girls. They walked out and Brooke walked right into a pair of blue eyes._

Brooke was positive that she was going to love Tree Hill. The pair of eyes she was looking into were the prettiest eyes that she had ever since.

"Hey." Lucas Scott was staring into the most beautiful green eyes he had ever seen. He was looking at someone who he thought he would never see again… _Brooke Davis._

"Lucas." Haley said. He broke contact with brunette and looked at his best friend.

"Hey Hales. I've been looking for you guys everywhere."

"Sorry Luke. I've been with Brooke." He looked at her.

"Brooke? Brooke Davis. Hey I never thought we would see you again."

"Yeah, well what can I saw I couldn't stay away. P. Sawyer needed me."

"Good to have you back. You grew up nice."

"So did you." A blonde girl ran up and jumped on him.

"Lucas dance with me." The blonde started to pull him toward the dance floor. Brooke's eyes narrowed.

"Helen… I can't right now." He looked at Haley for help.

"Yeah Helen he has to drive me home sorry."

"Oh well. Then see yea." She runs back into the crowd of dancing people.

"I'm going to go and find Peyton." Brooke went into the crowd.

Haley saw Lucas watching Brooke walk away. "So what do you think of her?"

"She looks amazing I mean she always did." Haley laughed.

"Looks like someone has a crush."

"Nah…besides she never ever looked at me when we were little."

"Luke you were ten and gross."

"Gee thanks."

"What are best friends for?" Haley ruffled his hair.

Brooke pushed through the crowd and found Peyton talking to some people.

"Hey P. Sawyer."

"Hey Brookie. Everyone this is-" Skillz interrupted.

"Brooke Davis. My my my…" Everyone laughed.

"Hey"

"I'm Skillz."

"Oh yea you broke my favorite pair of sunglasses in 3rd grade."

"Uhh… yea sorry about that."

"Don't sweat it. They were ugly anyway." A blonde girl stepped in front of Skillz and glared at him. She then turned to Brooke.

"I'm Bevin. And that's Rachel (she pointed to a red head)."

"Hey I'm Brooke." Peyton liked to see Brooke making friends.

"They are on the cheerleading squad with me." Peyton said.

"Ohhh you _have _to tryout for the squad." Bevin squealed and clapped her hands.

"Well, I was captain at my old school-"

"That's awesome. Our captain is a witch with a capital B. Her name is Angel, but I think is she is straight from Hell. We all hate her. Don't worry you will, too." Everyone laughed.

"I think I already do." Brooke grabbed onto a table as she felt another spasm go through her head. Peyton watched Brooke as everyone looked around. Lights started to flicker. Glass cups shattered, the floor shook, and Brooke cringed. She opened her eyes and saw Peyton looking at her.

**The Winchesters'- Dean and Sam, Georgia**

Sam Winchester shot upright in his bed. Dean turned around and looked at him.

"Hey Sammy. What's up? Afraid of things that go bump in the night?"

"No, I_ felt_ something. It was big…REALLY big and powerful."

"You felt it. That's never happened before. Do you know where?" He got out the map.

"I know that's why I am so surprised." He closed his eyes and pointed to where he felt a surge of energy.

"You've got to be kidding me." Sam opened his eyes. "Freaking North Carolina. Sam are you sure it wasn't just a dream."

"I'm positive. I guess we are going to North Carolina. Lets get going." The Winchesters' packed up all of their stuff and put it into Dean's car and drove.

"This better worth it. I was gonna rent the Playboy channel." Dean mumbled.

"Oh it's worth it."

**REVIEW PLEASE AND THANK YOU MESSAGE ME IF YOU WANT!!**


	4. Headaches,boys,&high school,all the same

Tree Hill, NC "_I think I already do." Brooke grabbed onto a table as she felt another spasm go through her head. Peyton watched Brooke as everyone looked around. Lights started to flicker. Glass cups shattered, the floor shook, and Brooke cringed. She opened her eyes and saw Peyton looking at her._Tree Hill, NC

Peyton watched her friend steady her breathing ad blink a few times. The shaking stopped everyone was dazed. Brooke was the first to speak.

"And I thought Tree Hill was a quiet time. What was that?"

"Probably just a slight tremor we don't usually get them, but sometimes I guess they sneak up on us." Haley explained.

"That makes sense. Peyton, I'm kinda tired could we jet."

"Yea sure. Guys we're wiped so we'll see you on Monday for school."

"Brooke, you're staying?" Lucas said confused and excited.

"Yea, looks like you're all stuck with me." Lucas laughed.

"Shorty, that ain't a bad thang at all." Skillz said looking her up ad down. Brooke laughed.

"Skillz, I'll see you later. You too Luke. Bye everyone" Her and Peyton walked off into the night. Peyton unlocked her car and they got in. Brooke was thinking about what had happened at the club. _I hope no one was hurt. I need to learn how to control it._ Peyton pulled over on the side of the road. "This isn't your house P.Sawyer. Oh no… is this…is this where you kill me?" Brooke said laughing.

"Brooke, I saw what happened back there-"

"I know."

"Do you want to explain?" Brooke raised her eyebrow playing dumb.

"Explain…explain what? I mean there was an earthquake. Lets save the talk for science class."

"I saw you…"

"Oh my gosh you think that I…" Brooke laughed. "You think I _caused_ the earthquake. I am flattered to believe in me so much…my mom _did_ say I could do anything if I put my mind to it."

"Brooke, I saw you grab your head and then the shaking started." Brooke sighed.

"I get chronic headaches. A side effect from the constant beatings. I forgot to take my medicine today." She lied as she pulled out her meds. "See." I need to take it with water. I didn't want anyone at the club thinking I was like a druggie or whatever." Peyton sighed feeling ridiculous.

"I am so stupid. I mean you _causing_ an _earthquake_. Like you, my best friend would keep a Carrie secret like that from me. Not to mention it's like impossible. Sorry." Brooke felt guilty, but se knew she had to keep what was happening to her a secret.

"It's okay crazy." Brooke laughed and looked out the window. She wished she could talk to her best friend about what was going with her about how she needed help controlling her powers. She needed someone she could talk to.

For the next two days, Peyton and her went shopping for new clothes to buy. Brooke took her meds so she didn't get many headaches. Cheerleading tryouts were on Saturday and Brooke made the team without really trying. Bevin was right Angel was ironically a bitch.

On Monday, Brooke's alarm went off. She reached to hit the snooze but only hit air. She opened her eyes to shut it off and saw that she was floating about the bed. "Oh…shit." Brooke said. She fell on the bed and hit the snooze. "That was _way _too Sabrina for me." There was a knock at the door she knew it was Peyton because of the knock. "Come on in Peyt."

"How did you know it was me?"

"By your knock silly." Brooke rubbed her eyes and ran her hand hair.

"Oh."

"Oh and I read your mind."

"Ha ha very funny." Brooke laughed.

"I thought it was"

"Well school today. Are you up for it?" Peyton was worried about how Brooke would handle Tree High.

"I'll be fine. Goldilocks. Back when my dad would hit me. School was the only way I got away. I liked school. I'm _good _at high school. So don't worry."

"I'll always worry. You shouldn't have been alone. I shouldn't have let him take you." Peyton took Brooke's hand.

"Peyton we were ten you couldn't have done anything. Besides it didn't start til a year later. After…Mom. Ad I wasn't alone I had you."

"Always and forever?"

"Always and forever."

"On a happier note. Lucas seemed to really like you. He had a huge crush on you in 3rd grade." Peyton smirked.

"Do you really think so?"

Flashback

"No, daughter of mine will be dating at 15. Do you think I don't know what goes on in a guys mind. Well I do."

"_But daddy. I really like him." He slapped her._

"_What will the neighbors say. Whore at 15. what was her father thinking?"_

"_Daddy I wouldn't do anything. I wouldn't-" He slapped her again. This time harder. Brooke felt the tears gather in her eyes. She blinked them back. _No!, she thought. I will not cry I will not show weakness. She tasted the coppery blood in her mouth.

"_I said no. What would your mother think?"_

End of Flashback

"I don't think I should be dating right know I mean I just got here. Why not play the field?" Peyton's eyes narrowed.

"You can't let him run your life. You're my _sister_ now okay and he can _never_ hurt you again."

"I won't okay. I just don't want to date right now. Boys complicate things. We were _always _sisters." Peyton pulled her into a hug and stroked her hair. "Lets get back on the road now." Peyton laughed and started driving again. Brooke started picking at her sleeves. They drove up to the house and went inside.

"Dad, we're home." Larry came running down.

"So Brooke, how was it?"

"It was fun, everyone was really nice. I'm really tired though. I think I'm gonna go to bed. Goodnight." She went into her room ad locked the door. "Okay. I can do this." She sat in a chair and tried to make the lipstick move. Nothing happened. "Nice try Brooke maybe next time." She changed and went to bed.

Brooke's Dream-Nightmare

_Brooke was walking through a forest. _"Where am I? Somebody help!" _She saw a yellow eyed man and a little girl laughing at her. She ran through the forest and tried to get away. _"Please someone help me." _She ran into the yellow-eyed man and screamed._

End of Brooke's Nightmare

"Brooke, wake up!" Brooke's eyes snapped open and she looked around and everything in the room was floating. She blinked. Peyton tried to open the door.

"Hold on!" Brooke concentrated and everything dropped.

Tree Hill with the Winchesters'

"Sammy I doubt anyone powerful is in this town. It makes Leave it to Beaver look like porn." Dean stopped driving. "I need coffee." He parked.

"Dude it's in this town. I know. I can feel it."

"So do you know what this guy looks like?" They walked into a café named Karen's Café.

"No, I only felt his power. But he was pretty strong." A waitress walked up.

"What can I get you today?" Her nametag said Ally.

"Well Ally, I would like a cup of coffee, a side of eggs with tots." Dean said.

"I'll have a half-caf, double vanilla latte." Sam said. Dean groaned. "What?"

"Nothing."

"I'll be right back with your food."

"How do you plan to track the guy?"

"Just walk around. I guess and I'm pretty sure I'll feel it." The waitress came back with their food.

Tree Hill- Davis/Sawyer house

"What was that?"

"I knocked over my alarm." She opened the door. "I was having a nightmare about… school and everything. I'll be ready soon."

"We have to wear our uniform today. It's the championship game in 2 days."

"Oh okay." Peyton was already dressed. Brooke got into the shower and started washing her face. Soap got in her eyes and her eyes began to sting. "Shit." She put her hand up to stop the water from getting in her eyes. She blinked and opened her eyes. She looked up and saw the water had stopped before it reached her hand. She lowered it quickly and the water hit her. Brooke turned off the water and got dressed. Peyton was downstairs waiting.

"Dad said to tell you good luck on your first day he wanted to wait, but he had a meeting."

"It's fine. So what are we going to eat?"

"The squad and the basketball team are going to Karen's for breakfast I thought we could go."

"Then what are we still doing here." They walked to the car and put their stuff in the back.

"Are you nervous?"

"No, I like school. I mean it gave me somewhere to be…well me. You know?"

"Yeah, I know after my mom died I loved school. You know you where there for me some much during those months. And I'm gonna be there for you." She took her hand.

"You are there for me." They parked and Brooke saw that the squad was wanting. They all walked in together and took up 3 tables. Brooke quickly took her pills and drank some water before anyone saw her. The basketball team came in and Lucas sat down next to her.

"Hey Brooke."

"Hey Luke. Are you excited for the big game?"

"No doubt. Are you going to cheer loud for me?"

"Of course." They all ordered. She spotted to guys that she hadn't seen before. "Hey, who are those guys?"

"I have no idea never seen then before. Probably just passing through."

"Yeah, you're probably right."

"Your half-caf, double vanilla latte is getting cold over here, Francis." Dean saw Sam's face. "What is it, Sam?"

"Dean, he's here. I can feel him."

"What he's _here_." Dean looked around and only saw cheerleaders and jocks. He looked at the back where some Goth kid was sitting. "Do you think that's him?"

"Maybe. I guess we are going back to high school." Sam ad Dean took out their badges and watched as everyone left the café in a hurry to school.

"Tree Hill High here we come."

Dean and Sam followed them over to the high school. "My high school wasn't like this." They walked inside and saw a group of cheerleaders. "Aww…my favorite group of people."

"He's here."

**Review please. I can't wait for the Winchesters to meet Brooke! I love Dean and Brooke together and of course I love Brucas, but I'm not sure if I will make them the couple or Sam and Brooke, or just Brucas! Message me to tell me what you think and what you would like!**

**PS: did you notice the SPN original Dean quote(the half caf one)**


	5. Brooke Davis meet the Winchesters

"_Dean, he's here. I can feel him."_

"_What he's here." Dean looked around and only saw cheerleaders and jocks. He looked at the back where some Goth kid was sitting. "Do you think that's him?"_

"_Maybe. I guess we are going back to high school." Sam ad Dean took out their badges and watched as everyone left the café in a hurry to school._

"_Tree Hill High here we come."_

_Dean and Sam followed them over to the high school. "My high school wasn't like this." They walked inside and saw a group of cheerleaders. "Aww…my favorite group of people."_

"He's here."

"I am _so_ excited for the pep rally tomorrow. It is going to be so _fetch._" Bevin said jumping up and down.

"Oh Bev, I love you." Brooke said laughing.

"Oh sorry Brooke. I'm not a lesbian."

"Neither am I. I was just saying…never mind."

"Hey Brooke. It's the guys that we saw this morning. What are they doing here?"

"Hell if I know." Brooke started getting a headache. The lockers started opening and closing, the water fountains overflowed, and what seemed to be her specialty the ground started shaking. Peyton ran up to Brooke.

Dean and Sam Winchester were the first time in a long time speechless.

"Did you take your meds?" Peyton tried to help her up.

"Of course I did." Brooke saw the two guys staring at her. Peyton pulled her into the bathroom. "Crap, I am so sorry."

"Brooke, it's not your fault. But when did it start?"

"I don't know. When I was in the hospital." She blinked as her vision cleared.

"We have to get you to a doctor. I mean they have to do like a scan or something."

"No, I can't. Just go to class and I'll see you in lunch." Peyton looked worried. "_Please_, P. Sawyer. Just _go _and don't tell anyone."

"Okay, but keep your phone on. Never a dull day with Brooke Davis around."

"Yeah. Yeah." Peyton looked back at her with concern in her eyes. "Go." Peyton left the bathroom and Brooke sunk to the floor.

Dean looked at where the cheerleader once stood.

"Did she just?"

"Yeah, it's her."

"You've got to be kidding me. A chick and she's a cheerleader. A _cheerleader_. Sam this is who you were feeling?"

"You saw it."

"Yeah, I did but I don't believe it. It's too Heroes. Save the cheerleader save the world." Sam watched a blonde girl some out of the bathroom. They only saw the back of her head. She came out without her friend they noticed. "Where is she?"

"I guess we are just going to have to wait until she comes out of the bathroom."

Brooke felt drained just like she always did after she used her powers. "Okay Brooke time to go to class." She walked out to see one of the guys standing in front of her. "Oh sorry." She turned around and the other one was behind her. "I don't know what your into, but I'm late for class." The tall one spoke first.

"Oh no. It's not like that."

"Well that good." She tried to get by. "I think you should move."

"We saw what happened today." The shorter but much hotter one said.

"Yeah, I know that was weird they said it was an earthquake." She took out her cell phone. She started texting Peyton. _P.Sawyer, I need you come out now. _Peyton replied okay. Peyton walked out of class.

"Dean…Sam? What are you guys doing in Tree Hill again?" Peyton gave them both hugs.

"You mean you know these guys?"

"Of course. Brooke Davis meet Sam and Dean Winchester. They are in the same line of work as my dad." Dean was the first to speak.

"I should have recognized the back of your head. Only Peyton Sawyer has curly hair like this." Peyton punched him in the arm.

"So what are you doing in Tree Hill?" This time Sam spoke.

"Actually we came looking for Brooke." Peyton's protectiveness of Brooke was put on high alert. Brooke started thinking. _P. Sawyer they saw me. They know what I can do._ Peyton looked startled and she turned to Brooke. Brooke didn't know how she could read Peyton's mind. It was just like they were talking. _Brooke? How are you doing this? _Brooke replied _I don't know._ Peyton turned back to the guys.

"How do you know Brooke."

"They don't. They just accidentally bumped into me. They saw me fall down before."

"Yeah, well she's all better. You should come by the house tonight. Dad's not home, but Brooke and I will be." Dean raised his eyebrow.

"She lives with you? Why?"

"It's kinda private. We'll see you later? Come on Brooke." Peyton took her hand.

"In the same business?"

"You're about to learn a lot about the Sawyer family. Now get to class."

"Yeah. Yeah whatever." She looked back and saw Sam and Dean still standing there. Her classes through the day were the same. Introduce yourself have the guys offer to walk you to class. The usual. The squad texted her telling her practice was canceled. "Yay we get to go straight home!" Brooke rolled her eyes. When they pulled up they saw the Winchesters' car. "I'm going to go to my room." Brooke ran up to her room. Dean walked her walk away.

"What's wrong with her?" Peyton started making salad.

"Nothing. So why are the Winchesters' in Tree Hill?"

"Well Sammy here _felt _some power rising. About 2 days go. We followed it to Tree Hill and Brooke Davis." Peyton dropped a knife. "Are you alright there Peyton?"

"Yeah, I'm fine. Brooke? You've got the wrong person."

"I don't think we do." Sam said. Dean stood up.

"Peyton where is the bathroom."

"Up the stairs and second door on the right."

"Thanks." He walked upstairs and looked for Brooke's room. He opened it slowly.

Brooke decided that she would practice levitating on the bed. "I can do this. I am Brooke freaking Davis." She laid down on the bed and concentrated. "Light as a feather, stiff as a board. Light as a feather, stiff as a board." She felt herself rising.

"What the f-" Brooke's eyes snapped open and she fell on the bed. She sat up.

**Review. How did you like this chapter? Next on will be up soon**


	6. Author's Note

**Okay sorry i havent posted in like 2 days. i was busy. but review my 5th chapter. thanks**


	7. Training Day

"Remember when our moms took us to the beach when we were 7 and we made sand castles

_Brooke decided that she would practice levitating on the bed. "I can do this. I am Brooke freaking Davis." She laid down on the bed and concentrated. "Light as a feather, stiff as a board. Light as a feather, stiff as a board." She felt herself rising._

"_What the f-" Brooke's eyes snapped open and she fell on the bed. She sat up._

"Don't you knock? Peyton!" Peyton came running up the stairs with Sam.

"What? Dean, what are you doing here?" She looked back and forth from Dean to Brooke.

"Ask him." Brooke pointed to Dean. "He just came barging in." _Peyton, I was levitating. _Peyton blinked.

"You were what?" Peyton said to Brooke. _I'm in your head idiot. _Dean and Sam looked confused.

"She didn't say anything." Sam looked at Brooke.

"Or did she."

"Sammy what are you talking about?"

"Can you…are you telepathic?" Everyone turned to Brooke.

"Are you kidding me ,Sam?" Dean said.

"No. Peyton this really funny. Ha ha guys you pull one over on me." Brooke grabbed her head. "Damn it. Peyton where is my bag?" The room started to shake and objects started rising in the air.

"Brooke, I can't find it. Just focus." She knelt in front of Brooke. Dean and Sam just stood there.

"I can't it hurts."

"Remember when our moms took us to the beach when we were 7 and we made sand castles. Remember when my mom died and you slept over for a week. Remember when your mom died and we didn't leave your room. I'm here Brooke and I'll always be here. With you." The objects lowered and the room stopped shaking. Brooke sat up. "Brooke you should know that Sam an Dean are hunters.

"Hunters?"

"Yeah. Their dad and my dad hunt things like demons and well bad things."

"Yeah right Peyton."

"Actually, It's true. Brooke." Dean stepped forward.

"Well now I don't feel so bad for not telling you when all this started happening." They laughed. Brooke looked at Dean. "If you guys only hunt bad things, then why did you come looking for me? "

Dean looked at Sam. "You were the one who dragged us here. The floor is yours." Sam glared.

"Gee thanks. I sense things and I sense you last Sat. I didn't know it was you of course." Dean watched Brooke as she listened to Sam's rambling. She played with her hair, which he could tell was a nervous habit. Brooke turned to look at Dean. "Dean…_Dean_ do you have something to add?"

"Umm… no you said everything." He turned back to Brooke and their eyes locked. Peyton say what going on between Brooke and Dean. She wouldn't let Dean hurt Brooke. Dean broke contact. "So Peyton could we crash here?" Peyton looked at Brooke, who shrugged.

"Sure, I guess. I need to talk to Brooke so could you guys leave. We will be down in a minute." Sam and Dean walked out of the room. "Go and order Chinese." Brooke jumped up.

"Ohh. Order orange chicken and shrimp fried rice." Peyton closed the door.

"Yeah okay." Dean laughed. Sam narrowed his eyes to look at Dean. "What?"

"You know what. She's the one. You can't go messing with her head."

"The one. You mean that girl in there is our last hope? Who said anything about me distracting he?" Sam sighed.

"Yeah, I'm sure it's her. You know how you are with girls like that." Dean smirked.

"Well she is pretty hot isn't she?" Dean and Sam walked downstairs and ordered the Chinese.

"I'm just saying we need her. So don't mess with her." Dean looked up the stairs.

"I won't."

Peyton looked at Brooke. "So yeah, now we have no secrets. The cats are out of the bag and walking around." Brooke laughed.

"Dean's cute I had a huge crush on him when I was like 12."

"I remember that. But just be careful okay. I don't want you getting hurt."

"I've been hurt before. I think you should be worrying about him not me. How about we have some fun?"

"What do you have in mind?"

"Some telepathic manipulations?" Peyton grinned and rubbed her hands together. "Okay I need to concentrate." She pictured Sam. After that all Brooke heard was.

"Oh my God."

"Dean I know how you operate. I also know that Peyton Sawyer is the hottest girl ever. Brooke Davis is most perfect girl on Earth." Dean waved his hand in front of Sam face.

"Sam, what are you talking about? Snap out of it."

"I want to go to the next Girlicious concert."

"Stay here." Dean ran upstairs and walked into Brooke's room. "What are you guys doing?" Peyton looked startled.

"Don't move her." Dean walked beside Peyton and looked at Brooke. Brooke's eyes were cloudy white. "We were just playing around. Brooke blinked and her eyes cleared and went back to being her natural green. She looked at Dean and smiled her dimple smile. They heard Sam run upstairs

"Shit." The door slammed closed.

"Dean open the door." Dean tried to move, but his feet wouldn't move.

"Brooke let Sam in!" Dean screamed. Brooke flinched and looked Peyton she saw fear in her eyes.

"Brooke it's okay. He won't be mad and he won't hurt you." Brooke sighed. The door swung open and Sam walked in.

"Umm… Brooke." She looked at Dean who still couldn't move.

"Oh sorry. Abracadabra." She said with a wave of her hands. Peyton laughed as Dean fell to the floor.

"Really abracadabra? That's all." Dean stood up. Brooke laughed.

"I just did that for fun." They all laughed.

"What are you laughing at Mr. Peyton Sawyer is the hottest girl ever!" Sam stopped laughing.

"Sam I didn't know you thought that about me."

"I don't ok. It was her." He said pointing to Brooke.

"I'm kinda tired. Wake me up when the food gets here." Brooke closed her eyes and everyone left.

Dean closed the door and walked downstairs with Peyton and Sam. "Well, I am pretty sure she's the one now Sam." Peyton raised her eyebrows

"The one?" They looked at each other. "The one what?"

"The one that we have been looking for 9 months."

"9 months are you kidding?"

"According to Dad's journal she is the one that will battle some great evil."

"Wait, my best friend. The one upstairs. Brooke Davis. Is the one our dad's have been looking for? No way I don't believe it."

"Well believe it because they are going to coming looking for. And she needs to be ready." Dean replied. Sam sighed.

"Training day has begun."

Brooke felt a draft in the room and sat up. "I didn't open a window." She looked at the window and she turned around and what she saw made her want to scream!

**Review. This was a fun chapter.**


	8. You're the One

_**Hey everyone. i just wanted to let everyone know that i am writing a new story one of 20 i came up with. it is season 1-4, part of 5 through Bevin's eyes. we all know that she said she's not stupid. i wanted to know how she made stuff happened and what she thought/ heard. also how if she stepped in what would she change. Its going to be called Smarter Than I Look. So look for it soon. i will tell when it is offically up.thanks and keep on R&R (reading and reviewing).**_

_"According to Dad's journal she is the one that will battle some great evil."_

_"Wait, my best friend. The one upstairs. Brooke Davis. Is the one our dad's have been looking for? No way I don't believe it." _

_"Well believe it because they are going to coming looking for. And she needs to be ready." Dean replied. Sam sighed._

_"Training day has begun."_

_Brooke felt a draft in the room and sat up. "I didn't open a window." She looked at the window and she turned around and what she saw made her want to scream!_

Brooke turned around and she was staring into a pair of frightening yellow eyes. She backed away and tried to find her voice. "My, my, my I have to say you are a lot prettier Sam Winchester." Brooke backed away from him as stepped forward. "Is that anyway to treat someone who is going to help you become a better you. Names Azazel." He stroked her cheek.

Brooke felt like her skin was crawling. "Don't touch me."

"Brooke Davis, you are going to do horrible things. I can see it already. You will do things that will make Lilith look like Mother Theresa."

"Lilith?"

"You mean the Winchesters' haven't told you? Tisk, tisk. You should ask them about her. But until then, I just want to do one thing." He stepped forward and sent his lips crashing down on hers. She pulled away and slapped him. He rolled his jaw.

"Peyton!" Brooke screamed with all of her might.

Dean heard Brooke scream and was the first one up the stair. "Brooke, what is it?" He opened the door. "What hell?" He stepped between Brooke and Azazel. "What are you doing here?"

"I just wanted to introduce myself and tell her what was told to me." The demon said smirking.

'Which was?" Sam and Peyton entered the room.

"I'll let Brooke tell you that. Sam, don't worry you're off the hook." Sam raised his eyebrow.

"Off the hook? What the hell does that mean?" Sam said stepping forward. Peyton held her hand out toward Brooke, who walked over and took it. Brooke looked at the scene unfolding.

"It means we don't _need _you anymore. You aren't the "chosen one" anymore. We have someone new."

"I know, Lilith. We have been through this." Sam said annoyed. The demon shook his head.

"No, Sammy my boy. Not Lilith. But…" He pointed to Brooke. Everyone turned to look at her. Brooke opened her mouth to say something, but couldn't find the words. Dean spoke up.

"Yeah, right. Is this a ploy so that we will so hunting Lilith? Did she send you here?" Azazel shook his head.

"No, we all felt the power arise within this girl. She is the one we have _all _been waiting for. The one who will give us our new world." Brooke finally spoke up.

"Uh. No I'm not. I'm just a cheerleader." The demon took a step toward her. Dean stood in front of her again.

"Don't go near her again." Dean growled. Brooke was shocked at how Dean was acting so protective. But she still couldn't help ad think why that hadn't told her anything at all.

"Whoa Dean. Brooke watch out for this one. Real ladies man. You'll be ready soon. We all need you. Until next time." He snapped his fingers and vanished.

"What the hell was that about and who's Lilith?" Brooke yelled. Dean turned around.

"Look we don't have a lot of time. We already called Larry and he is on his way home right now."

"Why is Mr. Sawyer coming home?"

"We told him that-" Brooke's phone rang and she ran over to it. "I think that this is more important." Brooke glared and answered it.

" Hey Luke. This Friday. Umm…" She looked at Dean and Peyton who shook their heads. "Yeah, sure. 7? That's fine. Me too. Bye." She hung up the phone and saw Dean glaring. She shrugged. "What did I do? Okay so now back to this Lilith person?" Sam sighed.

"She is supposed to be the one leading the demons to this new world. But I guess you are what they need now."

"I mean, he could be wrong h said you were supposed to be the one also right?" Peyton answered first. "I think we should wait for Dad to come back first. He can explain more."

"Okay, but I have an appointment at the hospital next week after school." Dean looked shocked.

"Why?" She looked at Peyton. Peyton spoke first.

"Umm…it's kinda private." Dean didn't even look at Peyton he just kept on looking Brooke. _It's nothing_. Brooke thought to Dean. Dean raised his eyebrows.

"Did you just?" Brooke smiled. Dean felt his heartstrings tug. He smiled back. She turned to Sam. "Okay so I have one question?"

"Ask away." He put his hands in his pocket and leaned against the door.

"This isn't like Charmed right. I mean I can use my powers for personal gain? With no consequences?" Sam laughed.

"I really don't know. I've never check. The doorbell rang. "It's probably the Chinese. Well let's go ya'll." Peyton laughed and followed Brooke downstairs. The boys followed. They paid for the Chinese and sat down. Peyton could feel the sexual tension coursing through the room. She looked at Sam, who rolled his eyes. Dean was brooding and keeping quiet. Brooke was smiling.

"So Luke?"

"I know right?" Peyton laughed. Dean coughed. Sam laughed.

"I wonder what Angel will say?"

"Angel? Why would she have anything to say?" Peyton shrugged

"Well her and Lucas dated for like 3 months." This time Dean laughed ad Brooke glared.

"She probably won't care. I mean its been 3 months."

"Oh she doesn't care about Lucas. She just doesn't want anyone else to have him." Brooke grinned.

"Well I want Lucas. And I always get what _I _want." Peyton grinned at her best friend. Dean cleared his throat.

"So we need to start training you for the battle."

"Training?" She took a bite out of her orange chicken.

"Yeah, you need to get ready to fight Lilith." Brooke choked on her chicken.

"What? _I_ have fight her? Why can't Sam, I'm not even legal? It's probably illegal…in some country." Peyton laughed, Dean shot her a look and she stopped.

"You have to fight her. No one else can." Brooke stood up.

"Why not just let Lilith have it? She leaves me alone and I'll leave her alone." Dean stood up.

"If you think that Lilith won't attack you then you are _sadly _mistaken. We have to be prepared. We have wasted to much time looking for you already." He yelled at her and slammed his fist on the table. Peyton stood up. An eerie wind entered the room.

"Don't yell at me." Brooke said through clenched teeth. Sam spoke for the first time all dinner.

"He's sorry. Aren't cha Dean?"

"Yeah. _So _sorry."

"I'm going out." Brooke grabbed her coat. Peyton walked over to her. Her eyes filled with concern.

"Are you okay?"

"You ask me that a lot. I'm fine, P. Sawyer. I have my cell with me if you need anything." She looked at Dean and walked out. Peyton turned and looked at Dean.

"You shouldn't have yelled at her. She's been through enough already." Dean laughed.

"Yeah right. Like her jeans didn't fit or her nails broke." He laughed and looked at Sam, wasn't laughing. Peyton looked angry.

"You don't even know her. You have no idea what she's been through. Do you even know why she's here and not with her parents? Do you _ever_ think about _anyone_ ,but yourself?" Sam stood up.

"Whoa, Peyton, calm down. He talks out of his ass most of the town."

"No, I'm sick of him ragging on Brooke like she's had it easy. He doesn't even know her. And everyone knows he's only an ass to her because he likes her. But the big Dean Winchester is too _afraid_ that someone like Brooke won't _want_ him." Dean was quiet _too_ quiet.

"You keep on saying how Brooke had it so hard. Why don't you tell me about her?" Dean said.

"I can't it's not my place to tell Brooke's life story."

"I'm going for a walk." He walked out.

Brooke didn't know where she was going, but that wasn't new for her. She found herself at the rivercourt. "Hey Pretty Girl." Brooke turned around and her mouth broke out in her dimpled smile.

"Hey there yourself. I'm excited for Friday. So what are we doing?"

"Me, too. It's a surprise. It is going to be fun just dress up." Brooke laughed.

"I'm excited already." She pulled Lucas in and kissed him. Dean looked on as Lucas deepened the kiss. He felt like his heart had been ripped out. He walked away not wanting to see them anymore.

The yellow-eyed demon looked on smiling. He watched as Brooke flirted with the human named Lucas. "Intriguing very intriguing. We could use this." He vanished.

The yellow-eyed demon appeared in front of someone that new the Winchester's better than he did.

"What have you found it about the girl?"

"She's met a boy. She called him Lucas."

"Good, use him to make her need us. Make her fall in love, and then take him away from her. What else have you found out?"

"She's started discovering her powers though she hasn't scratched the surface. She's trying to control them"

"Good. Good. Watch her and keep me posted."

"Of course."

Lucas ended the kiss and looked into Brooke's eyes. "Brooke Davis, You're the one." Brooke just smiled all while wishing people would stop calling her that.

**Reviews are fun! Don't you wanna have fun. Post and I'll reply. **

**Thanks to everyone that's reading. Peace.**


	9. First Dates and New Days

**Thanks for all the reviews. PS: my second story is up. it's called Smarter Than I Look it is S1-5 through Bevin view. i am changing some stuff. but some this are i changed i didnt copy the story ad i changed some things! go and check it out**

_The yellow-eyed demon appeared in front of someone that new the Winchester's better than he did._

"_What have you found it about the girl?" _

"_She's met a boy. She called him Lucas."_

"_Good, use him to make her need us. Make her fall in love, and then take him away from her. What else have you found out?"_

"_She's started discovering her powers though she hasn't scratched the surface. She's trying to control them"_

"_Good. Good. Watch her and keep me posted."_

"_Of course."_

Lucas ended the kiss and looked into Brooke's eyes. "Brooke Davis, You're the one." Brooke just smiled all while wishing people would stop calling her that.

"Brooke. I think we both know that that's not how the cheer is supposed to sound." Angel said to Brooke in the most condescending way. Brooke had put up with Angel's jealousy over Brooke dating Lucas for 3 days straight. She hadn't said a word when Angel left her out of the pyramid saying that they didn't need her. She hadn't said anything about when Angel made snide remarks about Brooke dating Lucas. Brooke Davis had finally snapped. She had had enough of Angel Sanderson.

"I know, but it's better. I mean this cheer is no offense a little boring." Angel put her hands on her hips.

"You think you could do better."

"No." Angel smirked. "I know I can." The other girls stifled a laughed. Haley was proud of Brooke for sticking up for herself. Not many people told

Angel "Bitch fro Hell" Sanderson what they really thought of her. Brooke couldn't help, but have pride in the fact that she was friends with Brooke.

"You all think that's funny." Angel looked around. "Fine, why don't you make Brooke your captain." Angel waited. Each member of the squad said okay one by one. Angel's mouth hung open in shock. Angel threw her pom-poms on the ground in anger. "If that's the way you want it I quit."

Angel stomped out of the gym as the basketball team starred as the Queen Bitch of Tree Hill was dethroned and another was crowned. The gym was silent for what seemed like forever for Brooke. Then, all of a sudden the gym broke out in cheers erupting from the cheerleaders and basketball players. Coach Whitey blew his whistle and everyone got back to work.

Brooke taught the squad some of her own cheers and they picked it up and it all looked great. As they started to pack up Skillz, Lucas, and Nathan walked over.

"Guys, that was amazing. It was like I couldn't look away." Nathan wrapped his arm around Haley's waist. "So what are we doing tonight?" Lucas pulled Brooke to him.

"Aww guys come on. Don't go all coupley on us. Rachel. Peyton back me up."

"Skillz don't worry. You'll find someone." Haley said looking at Nathan.

"I don't need someone when I have two single hotties right here." He pulled Rachel and Peyton next to him. Everyone laughed.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you. Sam will kick your ass for touching his girlfriend." Peyton blushed.

"Brooke!"

"Sorry, Goldilocks. Come on we have to go home and change." The gang walked outside and split up. Lucas kissed Brooke.

"I can't wait for tomorrow."

"Me, either. Can't I just have a little hint?" Brooke pouted.

"Sorry it's a surprise." They parted and Peyton drove home.

"Brooke do you really think that we should be going out tonight. I mean the guys said that you have to train for you know." Brooke shook her head.

"I'm not doing it. I'm sick of letting everyone else run my life. I'm Brooke Davis for goodness sake." They went inside and saw Dean on the couch. Brooke walked past him and went upstairs.

"Hey Dean." Peyton said as Brooke pulled her upstairs. "Bye Dean."

"So what are you wearing to Tric?" Brooke pulled out a pair of shorts and a green halter. "I was thinking this with my hair pulled to the side."

"I don't-" Peyton thought of something. "Brooke when was the last time you had a headache?" Brooke grinned.

"I don't even remember. It's it great. Anyway back to clothes." Peyton paused thinking about making her talk about he headaches more, but thought against it. After all you can't make Brooke Davis do anything she doesn't want to do.

"I was just going to wear this." Peyton looked down at her jean and T-shirt.

"Peyton. No, no I can't let you go out like that. You can borrow some of my clothes." Sam stood in the doorway.

"What's wrong with what I'm wearing?"

"I think you look great Peyton." Sam said sincerely. Brooke rolled her eyes.

"He has to say that you guys are practically married."

"You're one to talk Brooke. I could cut the sexual tension between you and Dean with a knife." Brooke rolled her eyes.

"As if. I'm with Lucas and Dean is too obnoxious for my taste." Sam laughed.

"Yeah right."

"Brooke I am actually really tired I am just going to stay here with the guys."

"But, Sawyer I need you there. What if Angel goes all psycho on me." Peyton laughed.

"Like you need me just zap her and everything will be fine." Sam interrupted.

"No, bad idea. Try not to draw attention to yourself." Brooke laughed.

"Just by breathing I get attention." Peyton nodded.

"She's right."  
"Well don't use your powers."

"Yeah whatever Da-" Brooke stopped. "I'm going to change now." They left Brooke by herself to get ready. Brooke put on her clothes and looked in the mirror. She concentrated on a lipstick that was on the vanity. "Focus. I can do it." All of a sudden the lipstick caught on fire. "Or not." She said as she put out the fire and threw the lipstick away. She took a pale pink lip gloss and put it on her lips. She smacked them together and walked downstairs. Peyton, Sam, and Dean were all in the living room. Brooke tried not to make eye contact.

"Aww… Brookies all grown up." Brooke rolled her eyes.

"Don't make fun of me. Last chance Sawyer. It's going to be really fun."

"Nah, I'll stay here with Sam." Dean coughed.

"Sam, can come too." Dean coughed again.

"No thanks. It's nice not having the world o your shoulders." Dean coughed again and they all turned to look at him.

"Dean do you need water or something?" Peyton asked with a smile.

"No. But I'd like an invite to Tric."

"I would invite you but…oh my gosh look at the time. Don't wait up." Brooke walked out the door. Peyton laughed and then coughed when Dean looked at her.

"Oh yeah she totally wants me." Sam groaned and shook his head.

"She shouldn't be going out right now. She should be training with Dean."

"Cut her some slack. Umm…I think we should talk." They looked at Dean hoping he would get up to leave. Dean wasn't moving. Peyton took his hand and led him upstairs ad heard Dean grumble.

"Expecting me to move." Peyton opened the door and hut it behind them.

"I wanted to talk to you about Brooke alone. I didn't want to say anything about her in front of Dean."

"I guess I'm going to hear about her life now." Peyton nodded and started telling him about her mother, father, and the beatings. How Brooke was found and how she got her powers?

"Wow…she's stronger than I thought. Now I know why you went off on Dean. I probably would have done the same if I had known." Peyton held his hand.

"You can't tell him anything."

"I won't."

"Good." After waiting up for Brooke for 3 hours Sam and Peyton fell asleep.

Brooke sunk back into the house and closed the door behind her. She checked her phone 1:30 AM.

"Do you have any idea how late it is?" Brooke jumped and spun around to face Dean.

"What the hell Dean? Why are you sitting in the dark?"

"I fell asleep." He got out of the chair. "You know you have school tomorrow."

"Yeah, so?"  
"You need to start training with me after school." He took another step toward her. Brooke backed up and that made him smile. "You look nervous." Brooke cleared her throat.

"No, just tired. Beside there's no school tomorrow. Why do you care?"

"Because I want to see you alive."

"Nothing is going to happen. I told you Lilith can have it all." Dean sighed.

"Brooke, you are not going on that date tomorrow. You have to be able to use your powers."

"Oh yes I am going on the date tomorrow. You're not my father." Dean clenched his jaw.

"You're right and thank God I'm not." Dean knew the comment had stung when he saw the surprise and pain in Brooke's eyes. Out of the corner of his eye he saw a vase coming towards him. He ducked and it hit and shattered against the wall. Sam and Peyton came running down the stairs. "What the hell?" Brooke ran up the stair to her room.

"What happened?" Peyton asked Dean.

"Nothing I just told her she needed to train with me and not go on her date." Peyton shook her head not understanding.

"That wouldn't make Brooke that made. What else?"

"I just said I was glad I wasn't her father."

"Crap. Sam I need to…"

"I know." He kissed her and she ran upstairs.

"You know what Dean you can be a real dumbass sometimes. Why would you say something like that?"

"I don't know Sam. Okay I just don't know." He walked past Dean up the stairs. He raised his fist to knock on Brooke's door when he heard her sobbing.

"Brooke, it's okay. I shouldn't have let them stay here. I'm sorry." He heard Peyton say. Sam was right next to him and glared at Dean as he walked into his room and closed the door.

Brooke Davis never let anyone expect Peyton see her at her weakest state. She had sobbed and shook uncontrollably. Peyton had left 20 minutes ago at her request. Brooke closed her eyes and had the same dream about the yellow-eyed demon and the little girl.

Brooke, Rachel, Haley, and Peyton all went shopping to buy clothes and to find Brooke a dress to wear for her date. They had finally found the perfect dress. It was red and strapless which meant she needed a bra to go with it. They went into Victoria's Secret and found a strapless bra they went up to pay and saw Angel behind the register.

"How's the squad doing without me?" Rachel answered.

"A lot. Better I mean without the extra weight on team we can actually throw people a lot higher. Brooke saved us. Before she came along our captain was a whore. But I guess you would know that." They paid and left.

"Remind me never to get on your bad side, Rachel." Brooke said proud that her friend had her back.

"Like you could. I'll see you guys next week. Dad, Mom, and I are going to Europe for some family bonding. Whatever." Rachel waved and walked away. They split up after that and Peyton and Brooke drove home. Brooke ran upstairs and did her hair and makeup. She slipped into the dress that fit her like a glove. Brooke put on her pearl earrings. The door bell rang.

"Can someone let Lucas in?" Peyton walked in the room

"Sam's letting him in. Brooke you look so good." Brooke did a twirl.

"I do, don't I?" They walked downstairs and Lucas and Dean were speechless.

"Wow." They said at the same time. Lucas glared at Dean. Brooke just gave him a confused look. They left the house.

"So what are we doing?"

"This is a very special night."  
"Just tell me. I'm dying to know."

"The rivercourt." Brooke's mouth was open and Lucas laughed. As they drove closer Brooke saw candles and a picnic.

"Aww… I love it." He helped out of the car. They sat and ate and just talked.

Then, there was silence, it wasn't awkward just peacefully. Like it is just before a storm.

"Shall I compare thee to a summer's day?/Thou art more lovely and more temperate:Rough winds do shake the darling buds of May/

And summer's lease hath all too short a date: Sometime too hot the eye of heaven shines."

" I didn't know you liked Shakespeare."

"Yeah, I love it. I want to be a write when I'm done." Brooke kissed him softly on the lips and he fed her a grape.

This was the scene straight out of a movie. How could they have known that something was watching them waiting to tear their lives apart…

**DuhduhDUH…. Review I liked the rawness of how Peyton and Rachel defend Brooke. Tell me what you liked and didn't like. Until next time**


	10. Author's Note dont skip

Author's Note: OMG I found this website with spoilers

Author's Note:

**Hey**** everyone thank you so much for commenting on my story and those of you that don't. please do I activated the anonymous feature so go for it! I will always reply. Also I have a new story it is Season 1-5 through Bevin's point of view. I just started it. Of course I wont be following each episode exactly because then I would really be a writer. It is really fun so far. I love it so far. Go check it out! It's called ****Smarter Than I Look**

**xoxo**


	11. De Nile not Only a River

"The rivercourt

"The rivercourt." Brooke's mouth was open and Lucas laughed. As they drove closer Brooke saw candles and a picnic.

"Aww… I love it." He helped out of the car. They sat and ate and just talked.

Then, there was silence, it wasn't awkward just peacefully. Like it is just before a storm.

"_Shall I compare thee to a summer's day?/Thou art more lovely and more temperate: Rough winds do shake the darling buds of May/_

_And summer's lease hath all too short a date: Sometime too hot the eye of heaven shines."_

" _I didn't know you liked Shakespeare."_

"_Yeah, I love it. I want to be a write when I'm done." Brooke kissed him softly on the lips and he fed her a grape._

_This was the scene straight out of a movie. How could they have known that something was watching them waiting to tear their lives apart…_

3 weeks later…

Brooke ran down the stairs and opened the door. "Peyton! Come on, Lucas is going to be here to take us to school any minute." Peyton came down.

"Yeah Yeah. I don't see why Sam and Dean couldn't take us."

"Because Lucas is my boyfriend. Besides you're friends with him."

"Yeah, But we are also friends with Dean and Sam." Brooke shook her head.

"No, I'm friends with Sam. I can't stand Dean."

"Who are you trying to convince me or yourself?" Brooke rolled her eyes.

"So what's with you and Sam you guys have been getting pretty close." Peyton laughed.

"He's really nice. I'm just going to see where it goes. You and Dean?"

"Nothing. He's just an ass to me as usual." Brooke looked out the window and saw Lucas pull up. Brooke opened the door and kissed him. Peyton faked a cough.

"Hey to you to Peyton." Lucas said. They drove to school with the top down. "So you're birthday is in two days." Peyton laughed because she knew Brooke hated celebrating her birthday. They got out of the car and walked into school.

"Yeah, let's not do anything."

"Come on it's your 18th birthday. It'll be fun." Lucas said.

"Okay, sure, why not? New town, new Brooke."

"Can you new Brooke not talk about herself in the 3rd person?"

"Whatever, P. Sawyer. You know you love it." Haley, Nathan, and Rachel walked up.

"So we hear Brooke's having a birthday party." Haley said.

"How did you hear we just decided it like a second ago?"

"B. Davis, this Tree Hill. Everyone knows everything." Lucas wrapped his arm around Brooke's waist.

"Peyton when does your dad come back?" Nathan asked.

"Tomorrow morning. He can't wait to be home." Haley spoke first.

"Your dad travels a lot. You must miss him." Peyton sighed.

"Yeah, but he does good work." Rachel laughed.

"He is a businessman. How much good could he be doing?" Brooke and Peyton looked at each other. Brooke thought to Peyton. _If they only knew_. Peyton smiled. They school day went by faster than Brooke would have liked. Without basketball season starting there was no cheer practice so Peyton and Brooke had to go straight home much to Peyton's delight. Brooke saw Sam and Dean waiting in Dean's car.

"What are they doing here?"

"I wasn't going to walk just because you are being stubborn."

"I'm not being stubborn."

"You know Denial isn't only a river in Egypt." Brooke glared at Peyton.

"Ha ha ha... you know who ever told you, you were funny. Lied to you." Peyton pulled Brooke to the car. Sam was sitting at the back and Peyton slid in next to him. "Peyton!" Dean rolled his eyes.

"Get in. I don't bite." Brooke sat down in the passengers seat. "Much." Peyton and Sam started giggling in the back.

"Can you guys not?" They stopped. "What Brooke missing Lucas already." Dean said.

"Can you _be_ more obnoxious?"

"I could try." Peyton and Sam laughed.

"What do you think your dad will say about you know?" Brooke said nervously.

"Brooke don't worry. My dad loves you."

"He loved the me he knew. I'm different know."

"I know what he'll say. He'll be wondering why you haven't been training with me?" They arrived home and shut off the engine. They went inside and sat in the living room.

"Actually, Sam and I are going out? See ya." Peyton and Sam rushed out of the door. Dean and Brooke looked at each other. Brooke turned on the T.V.

"Oh ER." Dean groaned. "What's wrong with ER?"

"Nothing if you like pointless shows like that."

"It's not pointless. They save lives."

"On _T.V._ It's not real. You could actually be saving lives if you would just train

with me."

Brooke turned up the volume.

"Let's just not talk, okay?"

"Fine, with me." Brooke got up.

"I'm going to the kitchen."

"Get me some popcorn." Brooke turned around.

"Get it yourself."

"Never mind then skipper." Brooke went into the kitchen.

Dean watched her leave. "Oh yea she wants me." He knew that his feelings

for Brooke were strong, but for now she was with Lucas and he was with no one.

He heard a dish break. "Brooke, are you okay?" When he didn't get an answer

He went into the kitchen. Dean found Brooke on the floor clutching her head in

pain. He took her head in his lap. "What's wrong?" Dean saw the pain showing in

her green eyes.

"Pain. In head." The room started shaking and cups started lifting off the table.

"Okay Brooke. You need to concentrate." Brooke closed her eyes and

concentrated. The room stopped shaking and cups crashed on the floor. Brooke

blinked and opened her eyes. "There you go. You did it, Skipper." Brooke

laughed weakly.

"I guess I some training wouldn't hurt?" Dean laughed and ran his hand

through her hair. "Umm… I am going to go to bed." She tried to stand, but

ended up having to lean against Dean.

"Hey. I guess I'm taking you upstairs." He lifted her in his arms and carried her

upstairs. Dean carried her under the threshold. "I guess we just got married."

Dean laid Brooke down on the bed.

"Thanks."

"I'm going to go downstairs." Dean closed the door and went downstairs. He sat

down on the couch and fell asleep.

Dean's Dream

_Dean heard a whisper in his ear. "Dean, wake up." He opened his eyes._

"_Brooke? What's wrong are you okay?"_

"_I broke up with Lucas."_

"_Oh I'm sorry." Brooke smiled and straddled him._

"_I'm not. I was hoping you'd be you know happy."_

"_Why would I be happy?" Dean said in a strangled voice as Brooke straddled. _

"_Because I want you Dean. I need you." She removed her top._

"_Brooke-" Brooke put a hand over his mouth._

"_Shh… don't say anything." She pulled his shirt over his head. Brooke captured _

_Brooke captured his mouth with hers._

"_Brooke, I-" Brooke unsnapped her bra and let it fall to the floor. He stared at_

_amazing body in awe. She laughed._

"_You were saying?"_

"_Nothing. Anything you want. Anything at all." All of sudden Brooke's face was _

_replaced with Sam's. "What the..?"_

**End of Dean's Dream**

Sam shook Dean awake. "Dean, you've been sleeping down here all night. You

have to go and pick up Larry at the airport."

Dean groaned. "Sammy, can't you and Peyton go. I'm really tired."

"How could you possibly be tired?"

"While you were off with Peyton, I had to deal with another episode from Glenda

the Good Witch. I'm beat" he handed Sam the keys to his car.

"Wow, you must be really tired to let me drive your car." Sam and Peyton left to

pick up Larry.

"I need a cold shower." He went upstairs and turned the water on. Dean stood

under the cold water for a long time feeling the tightness leave his body. The

door swung open. "Brooke!"

"Okay before you get mad. I just need to brush my teeth and then get some

makeup."

"Okay get it and leave." Brooke scoffed and rolled her eyes.

"Please, it's nothing I haven't seen before. Just don't use up all the hot water.

Can you hand me my sponge? It's the pink one." Dean handed her the sponge

and she felt that his skin was ice cold. "Are you?" Brooke stuck her hand in the

shower. "Taking a cold shower. Well, well tell me Dean Winchester who's got

you all hot and

bothered?" Dean laughed.

"No one you know."

"Are you sure? Maybe I should come in there with you." Dean let out strangled

laugh.

"Don't tempted me."

"So are you coming to my birthday party tomorrow?"

"I don't think Lucas would want me there."

"Lucas, won't care. You and I are kinda friends I guess so you should come and

bring me presents." Dean laughed.

"Brooke I would love to talk about this. Just not while I am in the shower."

"Whatever you say." Brooke winked and walked out of the bathroom closing the

door behind her.

"What that girl does to me? I guess I'm back to square one." He turned the

water to make it colder.

Brooke stood downstairs waiting for the Sawyer's and Sam to come back. She

was pacing back. Brooke closed her eyes and kept on walking. She didn't want to

be there anymore. She wanted to be normal, she wanted Larry as a dad, Peyton

as a sister, and Dean as a boyfriend…wait not Dean…Lucas. After a little while

Brooke didn't even feel her feet walking on the floor.

"Oh my gosh." Brooke opened her eyes and saw the Sawyer's and the

Winchester's staring at her. "What?"

**Review this chapter is one of the best so far. Love it. Why is everyone staying at Brooke. Tell me why you think they are!**


	12. It Wasn't My Choice

Brooke stood downstairs waiting for the Sawyer's and Sam to come back

_Brooke stood downstairs waiting for the Sawyer's and Sam to come back. She _

_was pacing back. Brooke closed her eyes and kept on walking. After a little while_

_Brooke didn't even feel her feet walking on the floor._

"_Oh my gosh." Brooke opened her eyes and saw the Sawyer's and the_

_Winchester's staring at her. "What?"_

Brooke looked down and saw that she was

levitating, which usually only happened when she was sleeping. "Well that's a

first. Brooke just kept on thinking _ground. _Brooke's feet touched the ground.

"Hey Larry good to see you again." She went and hugged Peyton's dad.

"Brooke, so I heard some things have changed since I left."

"Yeah, I'm dating Lucas Scott and I'm head cheerleader now." Larry laughed.

"And you have powers." Brooke waved away what he said.

"Same old." They all sat down.

"I've been thinking why you got these powers and I've figured it out. So I dug

up some old documents that described you." Brooke stopped him.

"I'm in documents?"

"Of course. I can't believe I didn't see it before."

"So I think that you always had these powers, but what your dad did awoken

some of them early. It makes sense, I mean when someone has a severe

trauma they have side affects. You were…are supposed to receive your full

powers on your 18th birthday. The scrolls talked about a great power being born

on a day with a full moon on March 24. At a time I translated to be 2:35 PM.

Which is tomorrow?"

"Wow, those monks are really accurate."

"Yeah, Nostradamus, was pretty good at predictions." Dean coughed.

"Nostradamus? Why didn't we know about these? Sammy here

could have know it wasn't him a long time ago."

"The scrolls were in the tomb of Nostradamus in Collégiale St-Laurent in Salon.

So we should all rest up no telling what could happen." Everyone got up, but

when Brooke spoke they all stopped.

"Mr. Sawyer. Larry don't go all Giles on me okay? I mean, what my dad did-"

Brooke looked at Dean. "What my dad did couldn't have…I mean, it was only

one day." Larry stopped her.

"It wasn't just one day Brooke." Peyton spoke up.

"Peyton-"

"No! When are you going to deal with it? It was four years, Brooke. Four years."

Dean turned to Brooke. She felt his eyes on her, but continued to look at Peyton.

"I know Peyton. I was there you weren't okay."

"N,o it's not okay. Look I know-" The T.V. turned on and off, dark clouds

instantly covered the once bright sky, lightening struck the front lawn.

"Brooke. Peyton." Larry started trying to calm them down.

"No, you don't know. You don't know _anything_. You were here in Tree Hill. With

your perfect white picket fence. With your perfect dad and friends. So don't you

_dare_ act like you know anything about pain!" Peyton's eyes flashed with hurt,

then anger.

"You know what I think. I think you thought you deserved to have the crap beat

out of you by your dad." Dean tried to interrupt.

"Brooke. Peyton, I think you should stop. Peyton kept on going.

"Why else wouldn't you have told me or my dad?"

Brooke only felt rage inside of her. She felt it consume her. Brooke felt her eyes

burning. Dean saw Brooke's eyes and saw that this wasn't a good idea. He tried

to step forward, but he felt glued to the floor. Dean looked at the others and saw

that they were struggling to move, too. Brooke shot them a look. She turned

back to Peyton.

"Why wouldn't I tell you? Let me think?" Brooke tapped her foot. "Oh yea,

maybe because he was on the fucking phone listening the entire time. Every

time he thought I was going to say something, I had to go. Then, the fun

beatings would start again." Brooke took a step toward Peyton. Peyton saw her

eyes turn a deep red. "What's wrong, P. Sawyer? Cat got your tongue? You've

got so much to say. Talk!" Peyton opened her mouth to speak, but she couldn't.

It was like she lost her voice.

"Brooke, come on you have to let her go." Brooke looked at Dean with her now

red eyes. She turned to her best friend and blinked her eyes. Dean watched at

her eyes turned back to green.

"Oh God. Peyton, I'm so sorry. I don't know what." Brooke ran out of the door.

Peyton started to walk after her, but Dean stopped her.

"I'll go." Peyton nodded. Dean ran after Brooke. She was once again at the

rivercourt. He sat down next to her. "Wow, that was interesting back there."

"That was horrible. I lost control. I wanted to…" Dean looked at her.

"You wanted to what?" Dean asked not sure he wanted to know the answer.

"I wanted to cause her pain. So she would feel what I felt for 4 years. Waiting

for her to realize what I was trying to tell her. I wanted her to save me."

"But you got out. How?" Brooke paused. Dean took her hand. "You can tell

me." Brooke smiled.

"I don't know what happened exactly, but he threw me against the wall. I hit my

head and then he dragged me to my feet and tried to his me again. I closed my

eyes. The doctors said that the hat stand pierced through his heart and he was

killed." Brooke turned away from him to wipe her tears.

"Brooke, it wasn't your fault. The SOB had a right to die." Brooke shook her

head.

"But it wasn't my choice. Maybe my dad was right maybe I am bad." Dean

turned Brooke to face him.

"It wasn't your fault okay." Brooke looked into his eyes. They were standing

now. Standing close together. Dean pulled Brooke against him and kissed her

passionately. Dean loved the way Brooke felt against him. She fit perfectly into

his arms. Brooke closed her eyes. Her cell phone started ringing. They pulled

apart. She looked at the screen._ Lucas _flashed on the screen.

"Oh God." She put her hands over eyes and answer it. Dean watched her.

Brooke turned away from Dean and answer. "Hey Luke. Yeah, I'm excited for

tomorrow. My life is going to be very different after tomorrow. Oh you have _no _

idea. Yeah, I'll talk to you later. I love you, too." Brooke turned off the phone.

"We should get back to the house." Dean took her hand so she was facing him.

"We have to talk about what happened." Brooke shook her head.

"Let's not talk about it okay? It was mistake. I'm with Lucas and I'm happy with

him." She kept on walking.

"If that's what you want." Dean started walking beside her.

"It is." Brooke opened the door and ran straight upstairs to her room. She

opened and closed the door quickly. Brooke turned around and saw Peyton on

the bed.

"Brooke we need to talk."

**Review I know its short. But so is life. Lol jkjk. I loved writing it. Stay tuned**


	13. AN

**Hey guys i have been realizing that i have so many more hits than i do reviews. if you dont have an account i do have the anonyomous...sooooo USE IT. lol tell me everything. Talk to me**

**PS: i have a Brucas story coming out soon. they were my fav couple until you guys opened my eyes to the epic love story that is Brean( Brooke& Dean) lol. they are still my fave offical OTH couple. leyton is a disaese killing all good episodes that needs to be dealt with hopefully by killin goff peyton (aka :bch from hell)**

**xoxo**


	14. Happy Birthday to Me

"It wasn't your fault okay." Brooke looked into his eyes. They were standing

_now. Standing close together. Dean pulled Brooke against him and kissed her_

_passionately. Dean loved the way Brooke felt against him. She fit perfectly into _

_his arms. Brooke closed her eyes. Her cell phone started ringing. They pulled _

_apart. She looked at the screen. Lucas flashed on the screen. _

"_Oh God." She put her hands over eyes and answer it. Dean watched her. _

_Brooke turned away from Dean and answer. "Hey Luke. Yeah, I'm excited for_

_tomorrow. My life is going to be very different after tomorrow. Oh you have no _

_idea. Yeah, I'll talk to you later. I love you, too." Brooke turned off the phone. _

"_We should get back to the house." Dean took her hand so she was facing him._

"_We have to talk about what happened." Brooke shook her head._

"_Let's not talk about it okay? It was mistake. I'm with Lucas and I'm happy with_

_him." She kept on walking._

"_If that's what you want." Dean started walking beside her._

"_It is." Brooke opened the door and ran straight upstairs to her room. She _

_opened and closed the door quickly. Brooke turned around and saw Peyton on_

_the bed. _

"_Brooke we need to talk."_

Brooke took out her suitcase. "What are you doing?"

"I'm packing. You're kicking me out." Peyton laughed and took Brooke's hands.

"B. Davis, of course, we aren't. You're my sister. I wanted to apologize I just couldn't keep my feelings in anymore. I meant what I said, I just should have talked with you without everyone being there." Brooke laughed.

" I tried to tell you so many times. I really did, but he controlled everything."

"Well he doesn't anymore. By the way, your eyes look really creepy red." Brooke laughed.

"Really cause red has always been my color."

"So you and Dean were gone for a long time. Wanna tell me what happened?" Brooke sighed.

"He was really nice. I told him everything about my dad. He was really nice."

"You said that already. How nice?" Brooke blushed. "B. Davis, you ho."

"We just kissed. And then Lucas called."

"Awkward. You know Dean's like in love with you." Brooke laughed.

"Yeah right. We hated each other. Besides I'm with Luke." Peyton sighed.

"Whatever, B. Davis. Changing the subject. I guess your powers are getting stronger. That was incredible."

"You're not mad at me?" Peyton shook her head. "Good, it was amazing. It was like I was on fire. I could feel electricity coursing through my veins." Peyton laughed.

"Brooke, it's your birthday tomorrow. Are you scared to you know?"

"Yeah, kinda. I mean what if I can't handle it." Brooke thought of something. "I have an idea. How about you hook Lucas up with Rachel?"

"Are you sure? I mean Dean isn't Rachel's type, but she'd go for it."

"Okay, if you're sure."

"I'm sure."

"I'll ask Rachel. We'll I'm going to bed. See you tomorrow." Peyton left and closed the door. Brooke turned off the light and went to bed.

"You what Dean? Didn't I tell you not to mess with her? What were you thinking?" Dean sighed. He knew Sam wouldn't understand.

"I wasn't. We were talking and it just happened. I think I'm falling for her man."

"Dean, you can't do this. We've worked to hard." Dean was getting angry.

"You think I don't know what. I was working on this while you were at school."

"Look just don't." Sam got into bed and turned off his light.

"Thanks for the support Sammy." Dean left the room and stood outside Brooke's door about to knock. Peyton opened her door

"Don't she's asleep. I need to talk to you." Dean stepped into the room

"What's up?"

"You know what's up. Look Brooke's been through a lot as you know. So don't fuck with her, okay?"

"Why does everything I am trying to mess with her?" Peyton tapped her foot in annoyance.

"Because we know you. Anyway, you have a date tomorrow with our friend Rachel Gatina. She's agreed."

"Does Brooke know?"

"Yeah, she's the one that set it up." Dean was pissed.

"So she's pawning me off on someone else. Funning I don't remember her pushing me away when we kissed." Peyton sighed.

"Just say you'll go with her."

"Fine whatever Peyton." Dean left and slammed the door. He went back into his room and went to bed.

Peyton opened Brooke's door to find her floating. "Brooke wake up." Brooke opened her eyes and sighed as she slowly floated down on the bed. Peyton jumped on the bed. "You're eighteen today."

"Yay." Dean and Sam came into the room.

"Sammy quit go get the camera. I think there is going to be some girl on girl action." Brooke laughed.

"You wish."

"You bet I do." Peyton and Sam looked back and forth between Dean and Brooke.

"So what are we doing today Brooke." Peyton said

"I don't know, but I am not going to school tomorrow." Peyton laughed.

"Guess we are all staying here."

"Yeah we are. I am so tired. I could sleep forever."

"Well you can't. We have a party to go to and I have a date." Brooke had waited for him to mention it.

"It's gonna be so much fun. I can't wait. Well, I'm going to go take a shower." Brooke gathered up her clothes and went into the bathroom. Brooke started washing her hair when she heard the door open. "Peyton! Can I borrow your black mini?" Dean coughed.

"Well happy birthday to me." Brooke screamed.

"Dean what are you doing in here."

"It's payback. You came into the bathroom when I was showering. Besides it's not like I can see anything. But I can imagine." Brooke glared.

"Get out!" Lotion flew at him from the counter.

"Whoa, you have to use your powers on me. I just wanted to get my toothbrush." He took it from the counter and smirked at her. "Need my breath to be fresh for my date tonight." Dean left and closed the door behind him. Brooke finished washing her hair and wrapped a towel around her and walked into Peyton's room.

"Brooke!" Peyton and Sam were making out on the bed.

"Sorry." Brooke closed the door and ran into her room. She wore a red shirt and decided to wear her black shorts instead. Peyton walked into Brooke's room. "I am so sorry about that. I should have knocked." Peyton laughed.

"When have we ever knocked?" Brooke laughed. They went downstairs and started watching TV. The boys came down after that.

"I'm surprised Lukey isn't here to wish you a happy birthday." Brooke rolled her eyes.

"He already called. He's setting up for the party."

"Whatever."

"Aww, is Deanie jealous?" Peyton and Sam laughed.

"I've already tasted what _Luke_ has. I'm not jealous." Brooke's smile faded.

"Looks like someone decided to be an ass today."

For the next few hours there was silence. "Well let's go get ready." Peyton and Brooke went into her room and put on there dress. Brooke's was a short red halter, her hair worn to the side in loose curls. Peyton wore a silver dress and her hair was worn straight.

"Brooke you look great."

"So do you P. Sawyer. We clean up nice don't we?" They hugged.

"Yeah we do." They opened the door and Sam and Dean were waiting.

"Wow, Peyton you look great." Dean couldn't take his eyes off Brooke.

"Thanks Sam so do you." They kissed quickly and went downstairs. Brooke decided she would speak first.

"Okay so…you look good. You clean up nice."

"So do you. Well let's go downstairs." They walked downstairs and got into the car. They all drove to Tric and went inside. Brooke was in awe.

"Well if it isn't the prettiest girl in Tree Hill." Brooke laughed and turned around.

"Only in Tree Hill?" Lucas laughed and kissed her.

"I mean the world."

"That's what thought you said."

"Happy birthday to Me." Dean felt a tap on his shoulder and turned around.

**Review. I had fun and I hope you did, too. Tell me everything!!**


	15. Looking For More

**Updated: 7/29/08**

"_Well if it isn't the prettiest girl in Tree Hill." Brooke laughed and turned around._

"_Only in Tree Hill?" Lucas laughed and kissed her._

"_I mean the world."_

"_That's what thought you said."_

"_Happy birthday to Me." Dean felt a tap on his shoulder and turned around._

* * *

"I heard you're my date. I guess it's your lucky day." Dean laughed.

"You must be Rachel. I'm Dean."

"I know who you are. Peyton described you perfectly." Rachel looked over Dean's shoulder. "Brooke, Happy Birthday." She hugged Brooke.

"Hey Rach. Thanks. Go easy on Dean. You know not everyone can handle you." Rachel laughed. Dean stood beside her.

"I'm going to go get us drinks." Lucas went to say hi to some other people. Dean got close to Brooke.

"You know I can handle a lot."

"Dean, don't." Brooke put a hand up against his chest to put distance between them.

"You didn't say don't last night."

"We only kissed last night." Sam and Peyton walked up. "Hey guys." Brooke quickly dropped her hand. Dean missed her touching him.

"What happened last night?"

"Umm…Dean here watched Legally Blonde with me."

"Really, Dean I've known you for along time and you've never told me you were an Elle Woods fan." Peyton said crossing her arms over her chest.

"What can I say Brooke brings out the best in me?" He put an arm around her which she shrugged off.

"Anyway, Luke did such a good job." Dean's smirk fell after hearing Lucas' name which didn't go unnoticed by Peyton who tried to hid her smile at Dean's obvious discomfort at hearing Lucas' name.

"I know. It's so sweet." Peyton looked at Dean.

"So Dean what do you think of Rachel?" He saw Rachel over at the bar ad turned back to them.

"Not my type." He said looking at Brooke. Peyton cleared her throat.

"Since when is hot not your type?"

"Maybe I'm looking for more." Dean said not taking his eyes off of Brooke, who tried to tear her eyes away from his, but couldn't. Rachel bounced over to them.

"Hey date." Everyone looked at the floor. The party was amazing and everyone had fun. They had to take Brooke home before her official birthday before 10 PM because no one knew what would happen. Brooke went upstairs to change and they all sat downstairs waiting. Brooke started feeling like she was on fire.

"Brooke, you don't look so good. Are you okay?" Peyton said with concern etched on her face.

"Yeah, I'm fine." Dean got up and sat beside Brooke. He could feel the heat radiating off of Brooke. Peyton took a thermometer and put it in Brooke's mouth. "I'm fine really." Peyton took out the thermometer.

"I'd hate to see what you'd look like when you're bad." Dean said trying to ease the tension.

"Brooke, you're not okay. You have a 113 degree fever. I'm going to get you an ice bag." She and Sam left the room. Brooke looked at Dean.

"I bet you're loving this." Brooke laughed.

"Of course not." He wiped her forehead.

* * *

Peyton started making the ice bag as she felt tears gather in her eyes. Sam hugged her. "She going to be fine."

"What if she's not? I promised that everything would be normal when she moved here. What if she dies?"

"She's not going to die. Brooke's strong and she was born for this. You just have to trust her."

"I hope you're right." She grabbed the ice bag and went back to Brooke.

"I hope I'm right, too."

* * *

Peyton and Sam came back into the room. "What time is it?"

"9:57." Brooke groaned.

"Great. 3 more minutes. God I feel like I'm dying." Dean laughed.

"Sorry, but you're not. Guys we have to get her outside. Dad said that since we didn't know what would happen she should be in an open space." Peyton laid the ice on her forehead. Dean carried her outside and laid her on the grass.

Brooke closed her eyes. "So I guess this is it, B. Davis." Brooke laughed.

"I guess, what time is it?" Sam looked at his watch.

"6:59." Peyton and Sam looked at each other.

"D-Day has arrived. This totally sucks." Brooke felt like her eyes were on fire. Brooke opened her eyes. Peyton, Sam, and Dean all looked at each other as they saw the Brooke's eyes had again turned red. They saw the seconds tick by.

They heard the clock chime when the clock struck 10 o'clock. Dean, Peyton, and Sam were thrown back away from Brooke. They saw Brooke engulfed in light as wind wiped her hair. Brooke was lifted off the ground. Brooke tried to open her mouth and scream, but she couldn't.

Peyton looked on as her best friend's eyes were glowing red and her hands were engulfed in fire. Lightening struck Brooke. Dean tried to run to her, but Sam and Peyton held him back.

"We have to help her."

"We can't!" Peyton pleaded with him.

"But it'll kill her."

"No, it won't she can take it. Brooke was born for this. Trust her." Dean stopped struggling and focused more on Brooke. Trees were ripped from the ground and windows shattered. Brooke felt as though some part of her was somehow complete at last. Like she was finally home. Brooke lowered slowly to the ground as her hands and the fire disappeared. Peyton, Dean, and Sam gathered around her and saw that her eyes still glowed red.

"Brooke." Peyton touched her, but her hand was burned by her skin.

"Don't touch me." She blinked a few times and her eyes went back to green.

"Brooke, are you okay?" Brooke saw the concern on Dean's face.

"Yeah, I'm fine. It was so weird. I couldn't scream or do anything."

"I'm putting you to bed. Tomorrow we start training." He carried her inside and up to her room. Dean laid her down on the bed. He watched her fall asleep. "What you do to me. I love you Brooke Davis." He kissed her on the lips and closed the door behind them.

* * *

**Short I know. But some of the best things come in small packages. Lol Review xoxo**


	16. You're the One I Want the One I Need

**Updated:**

_**This is why the story is T rated.**_

_They heard the clock chime when the clock struck 10 o'clock. Dean, Peyton, and Sam were thrown back away from Brooke. They saw Brooke engulfed in light as wind wiped her hair. Brooke was lifted off the ground. Brooke tried to open her mouth and scream, but she couldn't. _

_Peyton looked on as her best friend's eyes were glowing red and her hands were engulfed in fire. Lightening struck Brooke. Dean tried to run to her, but Sam and Peyton held him back. _

"_We have to help her."_

"_We can't!" Peyton pleaded with him._

"_But it'll kill her."_

"_No, it won't she can take it. Brooke was born for this. Trust her." Dean stopped struggling and focused more on Brooke. Trees were ripped from the ground and windows shattered. Brooke lowered slowly to the ground as her hands and the fire disappeared. Peyton, Dean, and Sam gathered around her and saw that her eyes still glowed red._

"_Brooke." Peyton touched her, but her hand was burned by her skin. _

"_Don't touch me." She blinked a few times and her eyes went back to green. _

"_Brooke, are you okay?" Brooke saw the concern on Dean's face._

"_Yeah, I'm fine. It was so weird. I couldn't scream."_

"I'm putting you to bed. Tomorrow we start training." He carried her inside and up to her room. Dean laid her down on the bed. He watched her fall asleep. "What you do to me. I love you Brooke Davis." He kissed her on the lips and closed the door behind him.

­­­­­­­­­­­

It had been 2 weeks since Brooke's birthday and she had been training with Dean. They had started to get really close. Brooke was in her sports bra and sweat shorts. They started doing hand-to-hand combat. Brooke roundhouse kicked Dean in face. "Oh my gosh Dean are you okay?" Dean kicked her legs out from under her. Dean started tickling her. "Dean! Stop. Stop!" She started laughing.

"Wow the powerful Brooke Davis has fallen." Brooke gasped for breath.

"Fallen my ass." Dean rose into the air and Brooke rolled out and stood up. Dean fell back to the floor.

"That's not fair." Dean rolled over on his back.

"Life's not far." Brooke helped him up. Dean put a strand of hair that had escaped from Brooke's ponytail behind her hair. "Well we are all going to Tric later tonight. I was planning on going. You know having fun because I haven't seen the gang outside of school and cheerleading practice since my eighteenth."

"Yeah, we should go out. You've been working really hard." Brooke went into her bathroom and took a shower. Brooke decided to wear a pink sparkly halter-top and short black pants. Peyton opened the door.

"Brooke come on the guys are waiting downstairs." Brooke sighed

"So. P. Sawyer let them wait. I am _so_ worth it. I mean have you _seen_ me?" Peyton laughed. Brooke held out her hand and a pink clutch floated over to her hand.

"Brooke." Brooke smiled sheepishly.

"I know, I know. But I have to practice." They walked outside and into the car. As usual Brooke took shotgun while Peyton and Sam sat in back.

"So Dean how's the training going?" Sam asked.

"Well Sammy, I just want to say that I am a wonderful teacher." Brooke swatted him playfully. "And Brooke is a wonderful student."

"That's more like it." They pulled up to Tric, parked, and went inside. Lucas waved them over to their usual table. He glared at Dean.

"Hey baby." Lucas kissed Brooke. "I ordered you a drink."

"Thanks. I've missed you so much." They all sat down and pulled up chairs. Haley and Nathan filed in after them and sat down.

"Wait is that Brooke Davis? I didn't know she still lived in Tree Hill."

"Ha ha ha…I know I haven't been around a lot. I've been busy. You know Larry's home now he wants us all to spend more time together."

"Well, you are here now. So lets dance." Everyone, but Dean got up and went on the dance floor. Brooke couldn't help, but notice that he looked all alone. Lucas turned her to face him. They started dancing.

Rachel sat down across from Dean. He followed the way his eyes were looking. "So you're in love with Brooke." Dean tried to look shocked.

"What- no are you kidding? What gave you that idea?" Rachel laughed.

"Well, maybe because anytime she is in a room you stare at her. Like you were doing a second ago."

"I wasn't staring at her I was looking at the band."

"Beside I think you guys would make an awesome couple."

"You do?" Rachel nodded and took a sip of her drink.

"Yeah, she's hot. You're hot. You guys would have hot babies. Besides Brooke deserves to be happy. Lucas is safe to Brooke. You should tell her how you feel."

"I can't tell her. We are good at being friends." Rachel stood up and held out her hand.

"Lets see if Brooke feels the same way." Rachel pushed her way through the crowd and they began dancing next to Brooke and Lucas.

Brooke didn't like Dean and Rachel together. Don't get her wrong she loved Rachel and liked Dean, but not together. Brooke had seen Rachel dance provocatively with plenty of guys, but she didn't like seeing her dancing that way with Dean.

"It's hot in here. I need some air." Brooke said to Lucas.

"What?!" Brooke yelled this time.

"It's hot I need air." Lucas started to lead her out. "No, it's okay. I'll be right back." She kissed him and went outside.

Dean watched Brooke walk outside. "See I told you. Now go get her." Rachel turned and started dancing with another guy and Dean pushed through the crowd and went outside after Brooke.

"Brooke." He saw her leaning against a wall.

"Hey Dean having fun?"

"Not really, you?"

"It looked like you were having fun." Dean shifted awkwardly.

"So what are you going to do after high school?" Brooke looked confused.

"After school I have cheerleading." Dean laughed.

"I mean, after you defeat Lilith and finish high school. What do you want to do?" Brooke smiled.

"I want start a fashion line. _Clothes over Bros_. I made this top." Dean looked impressed.

"Really? Sounds like fun."

"So what are you doing when all this is done?"

"Probably get back on the road again. I don't think Sammy is going to want to leave Peyton though." Brooke laughed.

"Probably not."

"Do you think you could stay?"

"Stay?"

"In Tree Hill, I mean, I know it looks like a small town, but there is danger lurking in corner. I mean you could stay. If you wanted to."

"I…um…I mean it's a really small town and I don't think I could live with everyone knowing my business. I mean this like the Cleaver's or something." Brooke loved One Tree Hill it was her one and only home. Dean tried to help after he saw Brooke's face. "I mean what would I do?"

"Well, we have a nightly bajo duel and then there's the cousin swap, and on Friday nights we all take baths together!" Brooke said in a southern drawl.

"Haha very funny… I wouldn't mind the baths though."

"I'm sure." The door swung or and Rachel walked out.

"Opps…my bad." Rachel ran back inside.

They stood there in silence, not awkward silence because they had grown accustomed to being around each other, but just silence.

**Review. This was soooo much fun. I am on fire. So what made Brooke scream tell me what you think. Also tell other people about this story!**

**XOXO**


	17. All the Time in The World

"I want start a fashion line Updated:

_**This is why it is T Rated!**_

"_Do you think you could stay?"_

"_Stay?"_

"_In Tree Hill, I mean, I know it looks like a small town, but there is danger lurking in corner. I mean you could stay. If you wanted to." _

"_I…um…I mean it's a really small town and I don't think I could live with everyone knowing my business. I mean this like the Cleaver's or something." Brooke loved One Tree Hill it was her one and only home. Dean tried to help after he saw Brooke's face. "I mean what would I do?"_

"_Well, we have a nightly bajo duel and then there's the cousin swap, and on Friday nights we all take baths together!" Brooke said in a southern drawl._

"_Haha very funny… I wouldn't mind the baths though."_

"_I'm sure." The door swung or and Rachel walked out._

"_Opps…my bad." Rachel ran back inside._

They stood there in silence, not awkward silence because they had grown accustomed to being around each other, but just silence.

­

"Brooke about that kiss before." Brooke's smile fade.

"I thought we weren't going to talk about it."

"I know, but I can't stand it anymore. I mean seeing you with Lucas. It's killing me."

"You're just going to have to…deal with it." Brooke almost winced when she saw the hurt flash against Dean's face.

"What if I can't?!" dean screams. "I've never felt this way before I don't know how to deal with it. Okay?" Dean pulls her into a kiss and Brooke is at first unresponsive but she then deepens it and puts her arms around his neck. A couple comes outside. Brooke breaks the kiss

"Oh sorry." The couple laughs as they walk back inside. Brooke steps back as Dean reaches for her again.

"Brooke."

"No, don't say anything. I have to go." She goes back inside and grabs her purse. Dean walks in after her.

"At least let me walk you home."

"No, I don't need you. I don't need anybody. Just stay away from me." She brushes past him and walks out. He tells Rachel and that he's going home and he follows Brooke home trying to talk to her. "Just talk to me. Don't act like you didn't like it?" Dean runs in front of her and pulls her to him again. Brooke's head is spinning; she pulls away after a long time. Dean smiles and she slaps him.

"You had _no_ right doing that! Do you hear? Me no right to come into my life and screw everything up and confuse me." Dean smiled.

"I confuse you?" Brooke sputtered in anger.

"I was happy. With Luke. I had a normal life before you came along and screwed it all up. Screwed me up!"

"You were never normal, you were born to be who you are. I know that your life hasn't been the best but-"

"No, you don't know. You don't know anything about me or my life? Not really. You can leave anytime and have a normal life. I can't. I'm stuck." Dean saw the pain in her eyes and knew that all he could do to make it better was love her. Brooke pushed past him and open the door the shut it before Dean could come in. Brooke slammed the door as Dean ran upstairs after her.

"Brooke you can't walk away. I'm just as scared as you. I've never felt this way about anyone before. Please just open the door." He leaned against the door. Brooke opened the door and he fell into the room. "Hey."

"Hey." She went and sat on the bed. "So do you want to tell me about your mom? You talked about your dad. But I haven't heard you talk about her." Brooke shook her head.

"Not yet. Lets just…be. I could never just be before." Brooke laid her head back on a pillow. Dean looked at her.

"What about Lucas?"

"I don't know I guess I'll- I'll tell him that I really care about him, but that we should just be friends. I'm sure he'll understand." Dean smiled at her. Brooke brought Dean's face down on hers. Dean pulled away and saw the confused look on Brookes face.

"Are you sure that this is what you want? That _I'm_ what you want." She sat up and removed her shirt.

"I'm sure that you're what I want. Not Lucas or anyone else." She kissed him passionately. Brooke ripped off Dean's shirt. He kissed her neck. Brooke moaned in his ear. Brooke closed her eyes and felt everything. She could hear his heavy breathing, she could hear the birds walking on the trees, she could hear everything, but all she saw was him. Brooke took off his pants.

Dean had never felt so intimidated in his life. Sex was one of the things that he was most confident about. But he found himself thinking about Brooke being disappointed. Brooke brought her lips to his. Dean removed her clothes until they were both naked. He just stared in awe as he saw her auburn hair against the pillow. Dean ran his hand over her milky white belly. Brooke shivered with anticipation and need. Dean got off the bed.

"What's wrong?" Brooke said. She feared that he had changed his mind about her. That she was everything that her father said was true.

Flashback

"_You are lucky I put up with your bullshit." Her father screamed. He waved his hand in her face. Brooke knew that he wanted a reaction out of her. "You'd be nothing without me. Nothing but a little slut." He turned to walk out of the room. Brooke finally found the words she had wanted to say a million times before._

"_No, you're wrong." Her father turned around._

"_What did you say?"_

"_I said you are wrong. I'm not nothing, you are. I am one in a million. You on the other hand are one in three. That's what scares you because you know that I am better than this place better than you. Better than you will ever be better than you could ever be." Brooke was shaking. Her father raised his fist and punched her in the gut. Brooke doubled over as he threw her against the wall causing her to hit her head. She laid there like that for a long time. Brooke spat out blood on the floor and wiped her mouth. Her father stood over her. Alan Davis grabbed his daughter by the collar and swung to hit her again. Brooke closed her eyes, but when she didn't feel his fist connect with her jaw she opened her eyes. She heard gurgling noised coming from her dad._

"_Daddy?" Alan Davis fell to the floor dead from a coat rack through the heart. "Oh God. No." She crawled to the corner and rocked back and forth. Brooke ran downstairs and tried to think. She heard the doorbell ring. 3 cops were at the door._

"_Ms. Davis, we got a call about a disturbance. Is your father around?" Brooke opened the door fully and they saw the blood on her shirt. The cop stepped forward. Brooke Davis collapsed right there, tired from 4 years of battling for her life. She had one her first battle._

End of Flashback

"Brooke." Dean shook her. Brooke blinked and looked at him. "Are you having second thoughts?"

"No, are you?"

"Never." After putting on the condom, he got back on the bed. Brooke kissed him again. "Tell if you want me to stop."

He slowly entered her allowing her to become accustomed to having him inside her. Brooke smiled up at him letting him know that she was fine. Brooke started moving her hip purposefully. Dean had never felt anything like this during sex before. From that day on he knew it would never just be sex with Broke Davis it would be some much more Dean knew that his orgasm was approaching. Brooke as if reading his mind moved her hips faster and reached her climax. Her climax brought about his own and he fell on top of her in exhaustion.

"Well, well, well… Mr. Winchester you are something else." Dean rolled off of her and brought her closer to him.

"I didn't hurt you, did I?" Brooke laughed.

"No, I think you did quite the opposite." Dean kissed her forehead. In a few minutes they both fell asleep more content then they had ever been.

An hour later, Brooke's cell phone rang in the pocket of her jeans that were discarded on the floor. She eased out of Dean's embrace and picked up the phone. She put on her bra and underwear as she answered.

"Hello?"

"Hey Brooke."

"Hey. P. Sawyer."

"We are on our way home. Thought you should know. I mean just in case." Brooke heard Sam laughing in the background.

"That's great. I'm going back to bed. Try not to wake me when you get home."

"Okay. B. Davis. I love you."

"I love you, too." Dean came up behind and wrapped an arm around her waist.

"You love who?" He said kissing her neck making her moan.

"Peyton." Dean laughed and kissed her neck again. Brooke pulled away.

"No, Sam and Peyton are going to be here any minute." Dean reached for her.

"I don't think Sammy and Peyton would be scare if they-" Brooke put her hand over Dean's mouth.

"We have all the time in the world. That is if Lilith doesn't kill me first." Dean pulled her close.

"Has anyone ever told you that you are not funny?" Brooke swatted his shoulder.

"Put your clothes back on they'll be home any minute." Dean put back on his clothes and kissed Brooke. He stood in the doorway.

"Come on. They won't know if I spend the night in your room."

"Believe they'll know. Beside I have to break up with Lucas first, we should have waited, but I wanted you too much. Goodnight Dean Winchester."

"Goodnight, Brooke Davis." He kissed her again. Dean pulled away and turned serious. "You know I would never hurt you right?"

"I know." Dean smiled and walked to his room. Brooke closed her eyes and drifted off to sleep happier than she had been in a long time. Brooke woke up feeling hot. She felt something dripping on her face.

"Dean this isn't funny." She felt another drop hit her. Brooke Davis opened her eyes and what she saw made her scream in terror.

Brooke Davis never screamed not when her father beat her or not when she watched him die and not when her mother died. Brooke Davis never screamed until now…

What made Brooke scream? Fun to right as always. Review 


	18. The Day You'll Remember

**Updated: 8/29/08**

**Thanks so much to anyone reading. Tell your friends about this story and review. PS: I decided to make Dean 21 in this story. So won't be a huge age difference plus not totally illegal.**

* * *

"_We have all the time in the world. That is if Lilith doesn't kill me first." Dean pulled her close._

"_Has anyone ever told you that you are not funny?" Brooke swatted his shoulder. _

"_Put your clothes back on they'll be home any minute." Dean put back on his clothes and kissed Brooke. He stood in the doorway._

"_Come on. They won't know if I spend the night in your room."_

"_Believe they'll know. Beside I have to break up with Lucas first, we should have waited, but I wanted you too much. Goodnight Dean Winchester."_

"_Goodnight, Brooke Davis." He kissed her again. Dean pulled away and turned serious. "You know I would never hurt you right?"_

"_I know." Dean smiled and walked to his room. Brooke closed her eyes and drifted off to sleep happier than she had been in a long time. Brooke woke up feeling hot. She felt something dripping on her face._

"_Dean this isn't funny." She felt another drop hit her. Brooke Davis opened her eyes and what she saw made her scream in terror._

_Brooke Davis never screamed not when her father beat her or not when she watched him die and not when her mother died. _

_Brooke Davis never screamed until now…_

* * *

Brooke looked up at her ceiling and scream in unadulterated horror.

Dean's eyes snapped opened as he heard Brooke scream. He was up in a flash and swung opened the door. Peyton and Sam opened their door at the same time and they all ran down the hall to Brooke's room. Dean put his hand on the doorknob, but pulled away and hissed as he felt the knob burn his hand. Dean kicked in the door and saw Brooke sitting up on the bed. "What's wrong?"

Peyton tried to find her own voice because she knew Brooke couldn't.

"Dean." Peyton pointed to the ceiling. Dean looked up.

"Oh. My. God." Dean and Sam had seen Sam's girlfriend Jessica, dead on the ceiling.

Brooke couldn't understand what she was seeing. It couldn't be possible. She looked up at her ceiling again. What she saw she would never forget. What they all saw was Lucas Scott engulfed in fire dripping blood. Dean made Brooke looked at him.

"Brooke, you have to get out of here." Brooke shook her head.

"Tell me that's not him please. Tell me that's not him!" Dean picked Brooke up. "Put me down. I have to-" Dean stopped her.

"There's nothing you can do for him." Brooke fought against him until he, Peyton, and Brooke were downstairs. Sam came walking down the stairs. Brooke looked up at him. He shook his head.

"He's gone." Brooke stood off of the couch. Dean stood up with her.

"I have to go…somewhere." Dean saw the pain in her eyes.

"Let me come with you."

"No! No, I want to be alone." Brooke left the house and ran to the place that brought her solace and comfort.

* * *

"Dean, are you okay?" Sam put a hand on Dean's shoulder. He saw the hurt on his face as Brooke left. Dean shrugged it off.

"Yeah, I'm fine man. Chicks…you know." He laughed.

"Dean, don't…"

"No, Sam you don't. I'm going out for a while. If she comes back call me." Dean grabbed his jacket and left. He was hurt and angry. The one person he loved didn't let him in enough to help her. Dean knew where Brooke would be and even though he tried to avoid the rivercourt, he still wound up there. He watched her from a distance.

Brooke walked around the rivercourt. She was beyond angry. She was enraged. Brooke could feel the electricity of her powers course through her. She looked around as trees where ripped from their roots and water from the rivercourt circled around her. Brooke felt tears pore from her eyes. She was sobbing so hard she could barely breathe.

Dean watched as Brooke self-destructed in one of the only ways she knew how. All of a sudden, he saw the water splash on the court and trees settle in a circle around Brooke. Dean watched and waited.

Brooke sank to the floor in sobs. Brooke tensed as she felt the one person she didn't want to see touch her. She looked up at Dean. "Don't touch me." Brooke stood and stepped back. Dean recoiled.

"Brooke, I know that you're hurt, but it's not your fault." Brooke laughed bitter and broken.

"Not my fault. Yeah, I'm sure sooner or later Lucas would have died on my ceiling in fire."

"They did this not you."

"But it's my fault… if I hadn't come to town and met him he would still be here. I was going to break up with him tomorrow." Brooke wiped her tears. "I wish I had never met you." Brooke whispered. She saw the words had hit their mark. Brooke ran back to the house. Sam and Peyton stood up as they saw her walk in. She walked past them and upstairs. Brooke stood at the door trying to have the guts to open the door. She heard the door slam downstairs. Brooke opened the door and closed and locked it behind her.

"Where is she?!" Brooke heard Dean yell.

"Upstairs, but I don't think-" Peyton yelled after him. She knew Dean was outside her door now. Brooke got out her suitcase and started packing. She threw her clothes and Lucas's jacket inside the suitcase. Dean tried to open the door and found it locked. He pounded on the door.

"Brooke, open the damn door!" Brooke continued to throw clothes in her suitcases. Sam and Peyton ran up the stairs. Brooke called to have a taxi pick her up in 5 minutes.

"B. Davis just open the door." Dean kicked open the door. He saw Brooke throwing clothes in her suitcase.

"Where are you going?"

"I can't stay here anymore." Brooke took some of her flats and heels and shoved them in. She zipped up her suitcases. Peyton spoke.

"Brooke, you can't just leave, I mean, we have so much to do." Brooke shook her head.

"No, I'm done. Fight this thing on your own. I'm out." Dean was seething.

"Sam. Peyton. Could you leave us alone of a minute." Sam dragged Peyton away. Dean stepped inside the room.

"You aren't going to talk me out of this." Brooke crossed her arms.

"You can't just walk away. Not from your destiny and not from me." He drew Brooke to him and kissed her.

Brooke's mind was spinning as it always was while kissing Dean. She closed her eyes, but all she saw as Lucas on her ceiling dying. Brooke pushed him away from her. "Don't ever do that again."

"Brooke, I'm not going to let you leave." Brooke picked up her suitcase.

"Who said you have a choice?" Brooke tried to move around him, but he kept on moving in front of her. "Move out of the way, Dean, before I have to move you myself." Dean felt like he had been punched in the gut.

"Brooke, tonight meant something. I know you felt it too." Brooke laughed.

"It was sex, Dean. Don't try to make it more."

"It wasn't just sex. You said you loved me." Brooke steeled herself from the inside out.

"Move." Dean held his ground even though he knew she could kill him.

"No."

"Fine. Have it your way." He felt himself being thrown against the wall. Brooke grabbed her suitcases and ran down the staircase. Peyton looked at her with tears in her eyes.

"Where are you going?" Brooke dropped her suitcases.

"A hotel." Peyton ran and hugged her.

"You don't have to leave. Things were supposed to be different." They pulled apart.

" I know, but you're still my sister okay? Can you pick me up for school Monday?" Peyton nodded.

"I love you, B. Davis."

"I love you, too, P. Sawyer. I'll call you later. I should go now." Brooke walked out and got into the taxi and drove to the hotel and went up to her room.

Peyton watched as Brooke drove away in the taxi. She heard running down the stairs and saw Dean's face fall.

"She's gone." Peyton felt Sam draw her into a hug, but it didn't make it better. The only person that could make it better had just left.

Brooke was sobbing in her hotel room as she sat on the bed. She knew she could never go back to Dean or that house not after what she had seen. Brooke had dialed Lucas' number just to hear his voice about ten times.

"Aww…Brookie don't cry." Brooke looked up at a woman she hadn't seen before. Her eyes were black and inky. Brooke stood up.

"Who are you?"

"You don't know me, but I've heard _all _about you."

"Lilith?"

"I wish." She stepped further in the room. "I heard about your boyfriend. What a shamed. It's all we are talking about although you didn't seem to care when you were getting it on with Dean Winchester."

"You don't know what you are talking about."

"I must admit I'm impressed. I mean _Dean Winchester_. I just have one question."

"What?"

"Was it worth it? Was he worth it? I mean Lucas Scott died because of you while you were boffing someone behind his back. By the way Daddy says hi." She smiled.

"Get out." The demon was nose-to-nose with Brooke.

"I don't think so. You are definitely not the one that is going to lead us." She slapped Brooke across the face and laughed. Brooke rolled her neck and knew her eyes had turned red as she lifted her face by the shock in the demon's face.

"You shouldn't have done it." Brooke grabbed her neck and raised her up in the air.

"I…" Brooke squeezed tighter.

"Shh…don't say anything. This is the day you'll remember. This is the day you pushed me too far." Brooke's hands exploded in flames as she watched the demon burn. When she disintegrated, Brooke closed her hands and distinguished the flames in her hand. She opened her suitcase and pulled out red leather jacket and pants and a blonde wig. "Brooke's ready to come out and play." She got dressed and left ready to kick some ass.

* * *

**Thanks for all of the reviews guys. But why stop now. Keep 'em coming I love them. Tell me everything. xoxo**

**Review! this was fun. Tell me what you like or don't like. I can take it. Thanks. xoxo**


	19. You Can Call Me Desiree

**Updated:9/13/08**

**Thx to everyone who reviewed or even just read it means a lot. But if you dont review please do even if its anon.**

**Previously on Power of Brooke Davis:**

_Brooke's hands exploded in flames as she watched the demon burn. When she disintegrated, Brooke closed her hands and distinguished the flames in her hand. She opened her suitcase and pulled out red leather jacket and pants and a blonde wig. "Brooke's ready to come out and play." She got dressed and left ready to kick some ass._

* * *

Dean sat up move the night worrying and cursing Brooke Davis, figuratively of course. He finally fell asleep and what felt like minutes later Sam and Peyton woke him up to drive to a hotel to pick up Brooke.

"What the hell is wrong with your car?" Peyton sighed.

"I don't know. Okay? It was fine yesterday and now it won't start. Sam said you wouldn't let us drive your car by ourselves so here we are." Sam was in the passenger's seat and Peyton's request. Peyton called Brooke. "Hey Davis, we're here. Yeah, outside, but there's something I have to tell- no, but hold on. I-" Peyton closed the phone as Brooke walked down the stairs of the hotel into the parking lot. She avoided Dean's gaze ad glared at Peyton as she slid in.

"Thanks for the warning Sawyer." Brooke whispered as Dean sped off.

"Tried to tell you." Sam cleared his throat.

"So Brooke? How was your weekend?" Brooke shrugged.

"It was okay. I had an unexpected visitor, but nothing I couldn't handle." Dean pulled over on the side of the road and turned to face Brooke.

"What do you mean visitor? Are you okay?" Dean said before he could stop himself. Brooke softened.

"I'm fine. Just a friendly demon visit." Brooke said quietly to Dean. Sam and Peyton shifted nervously feeling that the moment was strangely intimate. Dean's face hardened and pulled away.

"You should have called one of us." Peyton groaned and waited for Brooke's retort.

"Well, I didn't need to because I handled it. I don't need to be rescued." They pulled up to the high school. "Thanks for the pleasant visit. Can't wait for another one." She got out of the car with Peyton and was immediately swarmed by her cheerleader friends. Brooke turned around and watched Dean and Sam speed away. Haley ran up to Brooke. Brooke knew what she wanted to ask so she asked first.

"Hales, have you seen Luke? He was supposed to call me last night, but he didn't." Haley's eyes filled with tears.

"I was about to ask you. Karen can't find him and she says he didn't come home last night. It's just not like Lucas to not tell you, me or his mom where he is." Brooke tried to keep from crying as she pulled Haley into a hug.

"Maybe he just…I don't know was out late and spent the night at a friends." Haley shook her head.

"He would have called somebody. He wouldn't want his mom or us to worry. Something's wrong I can feel it." Brooke looked at Peyton. She let go of Haley.

"Let's just wait. I bet it's nothing. We just need to see him." Haley nodded. Brooke, Haley, and Peyton walked into school arm in arm.

* * *

Dean walked around his room. "I don't do this. I'm Dean Winchester." He picked up his jacket and a gun and walked downstairs. Sam walked into the foyer.

"Where are you going?"

"I'm going to do what I do best. I'm going to fight the evil sons of bitches. Are you coming?" Sam grabbed his coat.

"Yeah, sure." They drove far enough out of town so no one would recognize them. They parked and got out.

"Dad called and said he had heard of a demon possession going on in this town." Dean looked at Sam. "Lets do it." They walked around for hours before finding the house of the latest possessed neighbor. They rang the doorbell and the door swung open. The man smiled.

"Come on in." he opened the door more. Sam and Dean nodded and walked in after him.

"Thanks." He closed the door opened after them. Dean swung and punched the guy.

"Dean!"

"We all know he's a demon. So why not punch the shit out of him." The demon laughed and wiped the blood from his split lip. "Why are you laughing?"

"Because I was expecting someone else. It's all anyone's talking about." Sam raised his eyebrow.

"Who are people talking about?"

"First, Brooke Davis and then the girl who is going around killing our kind."

"What girl killing your kind?"

"You think you're scary. You're nothing compared to what they're saying." After killing the demon the Winchester's walked to their car.

"A new hunter?" Sam asked intrigued. Dean shrugged.

"I guess." They drove back home to find the girl's there. Peyton stood up while Brooke remained sitting. Peyton went and kissed Sam.

"Where have you guys been?" Peyton asked. Dean watched Brooke who met his gaze head on.

"We went hunting."

"What did you kill?" Brooke asked.

"Just a possessed man."

"Yeah, he started talking about this new hunter. Who I guess is more scary than us." Brooke laughed.

"Sorry. That's just funny. So how good is this guy?" Sam coughed.

"Well, it's actually a girl." This time Peyton and Brooke both laughed.

"A girl is scarier than you guys." Peyton said laughing.

"That's really embarrassing." Brooke said. She stopped when she saw their faces. "I'm sorry that was really insensitive of us. So tell us more about this girl. Is she hot?"

"I don't know he didn't say. Probably not. So are you spending the night?" Brooke stood up. "On that note I should probably get back to the hotel." Peyton stood in front of Brooke.

"Brooke, just spend the night. I miss you. We'll have a sleepover."

"Peyton…" She felt Dean looking at her. Peyton whimpered. "Fine. I'll wear some stuff I left here. But if I look like crap it's going to be your fault." Peyton clapped.

"Like you could ever look like crap. Sorry boys, but its girl time." Peyton grabbed Brooke hand and dragged her into her room leaving Sam and Dean downstairs.

"So how's Dean been doing?" Peyton sighed. Dean had gotten meanier than usually and he is easily irritated.

"He's hurt and trying not to show it. You guys were good together."

"We were never really together."

"Moving on. What do you think will happen when the police get involved with the whole Lucas thing?" Brooke's face fell more.

"I don't know. They won't find anything. Lets not talk about any guys that we have been with." Peyton smiled knowingly.

"Ah-ha. So you have been with Dean."

"Peyton!"

"Sorry." They spent half the night talking. When Brooke knew Peyton was dead asleep she put on her leather outfit and wig and sunk out the window.

Dean was driving around when he saw a blonde in leather enter the cemetery. "Where's Buffy when you need her?" he muttered as he shut off the engine. He followed the girl as she went deeper inside the cemetery. Dean saw a demon come out of the shadows.

"I've heard about you. Personally I like red-heads, but you'll do." He said as he swept a blonde lock from her face.

"Personally, I like demon's that don't kill young women in cemeteries. Well I guess we don't always get what we want." The demon lunged at her. Dean started to run to the woman, but stopped when he saw her roundhouse kicked him in the jaw.

"Well aren't you just full of surprises." The girl laughed.

"And it's not even your birthday. This is where I blow out the candles." The demon put up its hands.

"Okay, I surrender. I can help you become great." The woman laughed again this time Dean could hear the bitterness.

"I've had all the help I need believe me." Dean watched, as the demon was somehow rose in the air. He heard the demon scream as he blew up into pieces. Dean went back into the shadows.

* * *

Brooke had sensed someone watching her from the moment she walked into the cemetery and it wasn't the demon she had just killed. As Brooke walked away she paused, "Whoever is here. I'll get you later." Dean came out of the shadows in front of her.

"Why wait?" Dean smirked. Brooke hoped he wouldn't recognize her.

"Well, well. If it isn't Dean Winchester in the flesh." This was the ony time that Brooke could look at him completely. Her mind wandered to Lucas and she looked away in gult. _God, Luke's dead because of me and I'm here oogling Dean...I suck_

"Sorry to say, but I don't know your name."

"You will, but for now call me Desiree." Dean laughed.

"Desiree. You seem very familiar." He took a step closer.

"Can't say you do. Its been fun, but I have things to do demons to kill. You should go drive around some more. Good to know you are having fun on your vacation." Dean sputtered.

"We aren't on vacation. We are here to kill demons." Brooke laughed.

"Good job. So far you've killed one and I've killed twenty."

"Look, Goldilocks, I've killed a lot more than one." Brooke shrugged.

"I'm just saying. You guys are getting old. I just wanted you to know that someone is here picking up a the slack." Brooke smiled.

"We don't need you to pick up the slack."

"Whatever you say. Look I've got to jet. See you later." Brooke ran as fast as she could back to the house. Dean stood there for a while and contemplated what had just happened.

"Why am I standing here?" He ran to his car and drove back to the house after realizing he wasn't going to be able to follow her. Dean went to Peyton's room and watched Brooke sleep. He loved the way her dark hair was spread across the pillow. Dean got up and went back to his room and woke up Sam. "Sammy, wake up."

"What is it Dean?"

"I went hunting." Sam was wide-awake at that moment and sat up.

"You went without me?"

"Don't get your panties in a knot. I met her."

"Her?"

"The new hunter. She called herself Desiree."

"Desiree."

"I know. She said we're old and that she's here to pick up the slack." Sam laughed.

"I'm not old. You maybe." Dean glared. "What kind of name is Desiree?"

"I don't know, but how was she doing?" Dean shrugged.

"She was strong and a good fighter."

Brooke stood outside Dean's door and smiled. She slowly tip-toed back to Peyton's room and went to sleep.

Brooke woke up to Peyton shaking her awake. "Get up B. Davis. We have to go to school." Brooke grumbled, but got up. She went outside into the hallway. Brooke stopped at her door, or what used to be her door. She took a deep breath and opened it. She saw a scorch mark on the ceiling. It was like she was frozen and all she could do was stare at it. She felt a hand on her shoulder. Dean turned her to him. He saw the tears in her eyes and drew her to him. He felt her body heave in silent sobs. She was the first to pull away. He missed the feel of her against him.

* * *

**Review I put more Brean interaction. Thanks again for reading it. I know I say it a lot but I does mean a lot.**


	20. Being A Teenager Sucks

Brooke woke up to Peyton shaking her awake

**Got check out my other stories either on my profile or type in Smarter than I Look (S1-5 Bevin's POV) and No Time Like the Present (Brooke/ Lucas).**

**PS: I am using Teenager by: Jordan Pruitt(I don't own this song)**

Brooke woke up to Peyton shaking her awake. "Get up B. Davis. We have to go to school." Brooke grumbled, but got up. She went outside into the hallway. Brooke stopped at her door, or what used to be her door. She took a deep breath and opened it. She saw a scorch mark on the ceiling. It was like she was frozen and all she could do was stare at it. She felt a hand on her shoulder. Dean turned her to him. He saw the tears in her eyes and drew her to him. He felt her body heave in silent sobs. Brooke was the first to pull away. He missed the feel of her against him.

_**I like staying up all night  
I think it's my right to sleep until noon  
I love watching scary movies**_

As Brooke pulled away she wiped her cheeks.

"I messed up your shirt." Dean shook his head and caressed her cheek.

"I don't care about the shirt."

"I'd better get my clothes ready. Don't want to make everyone late." Dean laughed.

_**I could stay shopping all day  
Getting my way, and trying on shoes  
Don't tell me what I should be doing**_

"Since when did you start caring about making people late?"

"I have no idea." Brooke met Dean's gaze. "Thanks, Dean for everything."

"You can thank me by not giving up on us." Dean walked back into his room.

3 minutes later he heard the shower start. 55 minutes later Brooke, Peyton, Sam, and of course Dean were driving towards the high school.

"Thanks Brooke." Peyton said looking at the time.

"For what?"

"For taking your time again."

"Hey it wasn't my idea to spend the night at your house." Peyton laughed.

"It's good to have you back B. Davis."

"It's good to be back, P. Sawyer." Brooke saw Dean watching her in the rearview mirror. "So what did you guys do last night without us girls?" Brooke asked trying to relieve the tension in the car. Sam looked at Dean.

"Well, Deanie here met the new hunter." Brooke tried to look surprised.

"Seriously? What's she like?"

"She called herself Desiree. She's okay, I guess." Peyton laughed.

_**Give me a break I'm just a teenager  
I like putting things off 'til later  
Just hanging out, having fun, and taking my time  
**_

"So in guy speak she is hot and is better at kicking ass and taking names than you." Peyton said.

"No. No she is not better than me. Sammy maybe, but not me." They parked in front of the school. Brooke patted Dean's shoulder.

"It's okay. Times are changing." Peyton and Brooke out of the car. Brooke waited as Peyton kissed Sam. "Awk-_ward_." Peyton pulled away reluctantly.

"See you guys later." Brooke and Peyton walked into the school.

"You and Sam look _pretty_ cozy." Peyton blushed and nudged Brooke playfully.

"I really like him. I have a question."

"Ask away."

"When are you and Dean going to get back together?" Brooke's smile faded.

"We were never really together."

"Not officially, but you might as well have."

"Peyton, lets not talk about it here."

"Brooke I just want you guys to be happy." Brooke smiled.

"We are happy."

_**Give me a break I'm just a teenager  
I'm automatically attracted to danger  
I can't help myself  
Can't be no one else  
I'm just a teenager  
**_

"Oh sorry let me rephrase that. I want you guys to be happy _together_. We could all travel together. Fighting evil." Brooke laughed.

"Peyton we all know what I want to do. I want everyone to be wearing _Clothes over Bros_ by Brooke Davis. I want to be a household name. I don't want to go around wasting time fighting things most people don't even believe exist." Peyton raised her eyebrow. "Then why do you go out last night?" Brooke stopped.

"What?"

"Brooke. Did you really think I didn't see you in that leather outfit and blonde wig. I mean, you went through _my _window."

"Why didn't you say anything?"

"Because I know you were doing it for a reason. You are aren't you?"

"Yes, I want to find the bastard who hurt Luke." The final bell for first hour rang and they each went to their own class. Brooke waited as the classes ticked by until lunch would start. When the bell finally rang, Brooke was the first one out the door. Brooke went to her locker and she waited for Peyton.

"Hey B. Davis. You ready?"

"I was born ready, P. Sawyer." They started walking to the lunchroom, when Broke stopped her. "About before could you not tell Sam or Dean about me?"

Peyton laughed. "Okay. _Desiree_." Brooke laughed and shrugged.

"What I think it's a good name."

"Yeah for a stripper." They went and put their stuff down by Haley, Nathan, and everyone else. "Crap I forgot my phone in my locker."

"Okay lets got get it." Peyton stood up.

"No, it's okay. Just get me a roast beef and turkey wrap. Oh and some chocolate pudding." Brooke went back to her locker and took her cell phone from her locker. Some bumped into her and Brooke dropped her cell phone and bent down to pick it up. "Hey watch it."

When she stood up she heard screaming. Standing in front of her was Jimmy Edwards, a friend of Lucas'. His eyes were an inky black color. Brooke heard the shots ring out before she saw the gun. Haley ran up to her

"Brooke, you're bleeding." She looked down at her leg and saw blood,

"No, it's just glass. I'm fine. We have to do something. He's going to hurt someone." Haley supported Brooke as they walked through the empty hallway.

"Brooke, we can't do anything. I think we should go outside. You're bleeding too much." Brooke shook her head. There were more shots.

**I dread making my bed  
I wish I could get out of cleaning my room  
Cause I hate keeping my friends waiting  
Fast cars, playing it by heart, Googling stars, and surfing for tunes  
Does any one here get what I'm saying?  
**

"Haley run. I'm right behind you." Haley started running, she waited until she was outside and then she realized that Brooke wasn't behind her. Haley tried to run back inside, but a police officer stopped her.

"No you don't understand my friend is in there." The officer shook his head.

"You can't go back in there miss. We are doing all me can." Peyton, Nathan, Bevin, and Rachel ran up to Haley. "Peyton, Brooke is still in there. She bleeding pretty bad. I thought she was right behind me." Haley was sobbing by now. Nathan pulled her to him.

**Give me a break I'm just a teenager  
I like putting things off 'til later  
Just hanging out, having fun, and taking my time**

"It's okay Haley." Peyton dialed Sam's number.

"Hey Peyton aren't you supposed to be class?"

"Sam listen. There's been a shooting." Sam looked at Dean.

"A shooting?" Dean's immediately took the phone.

"Are you and Brooke alright?"

"I'm fine, but Brooke's still inside and she's bleeding." Dean's heart sank.

"We are on our way." Dean and Sam were there in record time. Sam ran up to Peyton and pulled her to him.

"Are you okay?" Peyton nodded through her tears. "It's been so long. What if something happened to Brooke?"

"Dude, no joke his eyes were like black. He must have been on _something_!" Dean overheard some kid say, he turned around.

"What did you say?"

"I said the guy's eyes were black. I've never seen anything like it and believe me I've taken a lot of stuff and I've never seen anyone with a reaction like that." Dean turned back to Sam and Peyton.

"I have to go in after her." Dean ran around the school and sunk in through the back.

**Give me a break I'm just a teenager  
I'm automatically attracted to danger  
I can't help myself  
Can't be no one else  
I'm just a teenager  
**

Brooke walked more like limped through the hallways. She heard footsteps behind her. She turned around and there was Jimmy Edward, or what used to be Jimmy Edwards.

"Looks like Brookie has a boo-boo."

"Nothing time won't heal." Jimmy laughed.

"Don't you get it you just ran out of time!" He pointed to her thigh with his gun. "That looks like it hurts. Lilith said to make it hurt. Does it?" Brooke tried to keep weight off of her leg.

"Like Hell." Brooke laughed. "Get it Hell."

"Did anyone ever tell you, you were funny?"

"Yes."

"Remind me to kill them next." Brooke pouted.

**(Sung) I want more minutes on my cell phone  
I wanna credit card of my own  
I want the keys to the Mercedes-Benz (yeah)**

"That wasn't very nice. That will be a detention for you mister."

"Enough talk." They started circling each other.

"Do you wonder why Lilith sent you instead of killing me herself?"

"No."

"It's because she knows I am going to kill you." The demon faltered, but regained confidence.

"It's because she's is far too important to deal with you." Brooke laughed.

"We'll see." Brooke's vision turned red as she let her powers activate inside of her. She saw the demon's confidence waver again. Brooke waited for him to make the first move. He threw down his gun. "Are you sure you might need that?"

**I wanna wear what I wanna wear  
I wanna curfew that I think is fair  
I wanna chill at the mall with my friends (at the mall with my friends)  
**

"I don't think I will." He swung at Brooke who dodged the first hit. Brooke used her good leg to kick him in gut. Jimmy was thrown against the locker. Brooke put her hand around his throat and her hand ignited. He struggled against her. Jimmy kicked her wounded thigh. She fell to ground and in a flash he was holding her down. Jimmy shoved his fingers inside her wound. As Brooke screamed, he laughed. She kneed him in the stomach and rolled away clutching her bleeding thigh. A girl named Abby Brown came up behind her.

"Jimmy what are you doing?"

_**Does anyone here get what I'm saying?  
Just hanging out havin' fun and taking my time  
I can't help myself  
Can't be no one else I'm just a teenager**_

"Abby…" Brooke spoke in fear for the girl.

"Abby you have to get out of here." The girl laughed and her eyes turned black.

"Lilith sent me to help." Jimmy and Abby started arguing.

**Give me a break I'm just a teenager  
I like putting things off 'til later ('til later)  
Just hanging out, having fun, and taking my time**

"Oh my God kill me now." Brooke said as she rolled her eyes. "Being a teenager sucks."

"Abby this is my job. Go make sure no one else is in the school." The girl sighed and walked away. Brooke was already sitting and was concentrating on doing something she had only done once.

"Pick up the gun. Pick up the gun. Put it to your temple." Jimmy picked up the gun.

"What are you doing to me?"

"Put it to your temple and pull the trigger. Put it to your temple and pull the trigger." Jimmy pulled the trigger and collapsed. Brooke weakened by the shot and using her powers, she collapsed.

_**Give me a break I'm just a teenager  
I'm automatically attracted to danger  
I can't help myself  
Can't be no one else  
I'm just a teenager**_

* * *

**I know I know it was a short chapter. I hope you still liked it. Tell me what you liked and what you didn't. I can take it. Review**


	21. Past Demon

**Updated:**

* * *

"_Jimmy what are you doing?"_

"_Abby…" Brooke spoke in fear for the girl._

"_Abby you have to get out of here." The girl laughed and her eyes turned black._

"_Lilith sent me to help." Jimmy and Abby started arguing._

"_Oh my God kill me now." Brooke said as she rolled her eyes. "Being a teenager sucks."_

"_Abby this is my job. Go make sure no one else is in the school." The girl sighed and walked away. Brooke was already sitting and was concentrating on doing something she had only done once. _

"_Pick up the gun. Pick up the gun. Put it to your temple." Jimmy picked up the gun._

"_What are you doing to me?"_

"_Put it to your temple and pull the trigger. Put it to your temple and pull the trigger." Jimmy pulled the trigger and collapsed. Brooke weakened by the shot and using her powers, she collapsed._

* * *

Dean was searching the corridors when he heard the shots. He followed the sound until he came to a trail of blood. His stomach churned not from the blood, but the person he knew it came from. When he saw her he ran to her. He saw that the blood had soaked her jeans. He carried her into the library. Brooke's eyes flickered open.

"Hey."

"Hey Skipper." Brooke laughed.

"I missed that name. You should have seen I kicked some major ass back there. But I didn't get her." Dean paused from cleaning her thigh.

"What girl? Lilith?" Brooke shook her head.

"No…no. Abby. He sent he away. Big mistake." Dean heard footsteps walking inside the library.

"Is anyone here?" the girl said. Dean stood up. Brooke recognized the voice.

"Angel?" The girl ran over.

"Oh my gosh, Brooke what happened?"

"Nothing. Just a scratch." Angel looked at Dean.

"Well who is this?"

"Dean. Angel. Angel, Dean."

"Hey Dean. I like that name." Brooke raised her eyebrow.

"Yeah, I don't this is the time to be doing this." Angel looked at her innocent.

"Doing what?" Brooke shook her head. She was too tired to argue. Brooke started to close her eyes.

"Brooke, don't close your eyes." Brooke's eyes opened. "You need to focus of healing."

"Yeah, Brooke don't want to end up like Lucas." Brooke turned to her in shock as Angel stood up.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, dying sucks. Trust me. I've been dead for a while." Dean stood between Brooke and Angel. Brooke tried to stand up. She pulled herself against the bookshelves. Dean took out his knife.

"Angel this isn't funny anymore." Angel's eyes turned black.

"Okay that is not I repeat _not_ Angel!" Angel claps.

"Thanks for stating the obvious. You know I actually started to like Lucas, then you came along and screw it up." Brooke took the knife from Dean. "I can see why you were going to break up with him though." She looks at Dean. Brooke snaps her fingers in front of Angel's face.

"Hey, look at me not at him."

"I was surprised that you slept with him before dumping Lucas though."

"Okay that's it. You talk _way_ too much. And you were a crap cheer captain."

"Take that back." Angel lunges at Brooke and Brooke thrusts the knife into her abdomen and twists it. Brooke pulls away.

"Okay, Brooke what are we going to do we can't just leave her here. They will wonder why she was stabbed and not shot." Brooke sighed.

"I have to do everything." She focused on Angel and slowly her body began to disintegrate. Brooke collapsed on the floor. "Being a teenager sucks." Dean laughed as he picked her up.

"Time to get you to the hospital." Brooke was wide-awake when she heard hospital.

"No, put me down. I'm fine. I don't need to go to the hospital." As they walked outside EMTs rushed and took Brooke from him. Peyton ran beside her. "Hey, P. Sawyer." Peyton stroked her hair.

"Hey B. Davis." Brooke laughed.

"I put up a hell of fight." They loaded her into the ambulance. "Peyton and Dean have to come." Peyton climbs in. "She's my sister." The EMT puts pressure on the wound. "Son of a-"

"Brooke, Sam and I will meet you there." The door shut.

"P. Sawyer, it sucks to me. You have _no_ idea." Peyton laughs through the tears. "There's no need to cry. I'm still here and I'm not going anywhere."

"I know. I won't like you go anywhere."

"I don't want to go to the hospital, Peyton."

"I know, but I swear I will be with you all the way." Brooke looked around.

"What if they find something?" Peyton looked startled.

"I didn't think about that." Brooke sighed.

"Neither did Dean, I guess." As they rolled her into the hospital, Peyton saw Dean and Sam.

"Ms. Sawyer. We've got it from here." Brooke shook her head.

"Peyton…"

"I'll be here when you get back." Brooke scoffed.

"If I get back." Peyton kissed her forehead and walked over to the guys. "If I die, Peyton I want you to have _all_ my clothes!" Peyton laughed, but Dean was not amused.

"She's not funny."

"She's just trying to have fun. Brooke doesn't like hospitals at all."

"No one likes hospital." Peyton shook her head.

"No her mom went into the hospital before they moved and Brooke was there when she died. She doesn't like to talk about it."

"She didn't tell me."

"I did say she doesn't like to talk about it." The doctor came out. "Is Brooke okay?"

"Well we removed the bullet. But she doesn't want stay here. That girl can swear like a sailor." They all laughed.

"Can we see her here?"

"Yeah, but one at a time." Peyton nudged Dean.

"She probably wants to see you first." Dean grinned. She walked down the hall and when he heard Brooke yelling he walked in.

"Well, I heard someone is feeling better." Brooke stopped.

"Yeah right. They won't let me leave." Dean sat next to her. "Thank you."

"Thank you for what? You did most of it."

"I did, didn't I? But thanks for being there. You didn't need to come into the school, but you did."

"It was fun, Tiger."

"Tiger, I like that a lot more than Skipper."

"Good. Look I know you might not be ready, but I'll wait." Sam and Peyton walked in.

"Hey, no chick-flick moments." They both laughed.

"Oh, college boy thinks he's so smart."

"Hey P. Sawyer."

"Hey B. Davis." Dean and Sam stood up and left. Peyton sat and cried.

"P. Sawyer, what's with all the tears? I'm alive."

"I know, I know. But you almost weren't. I shouldn't have let you leave all by yourself."

"I'm a big girl." Brooke patted the bed beside her and Peyton laid down with her.

"I love you, B. Davis."

"I love you, too, P. Sawyer."

Brooke was stuck at the hospital for 2 days and the rest of the school year was cancelled, but with only 4 more weeks left it was like nothing. As she walked inside on her crutches and sat down on the couch. Dean and Sam had brought all of her stuff from the hotel back to the house.

"So what are we doing this week?" Peyton asked excited.

"Well, Rachel invited all of us to her cabin." Dean and Sam walked in.

"Where are you guys going?" Dean asked as he sat down next to Brooke.

"We're going to Rachel's cabin. We all are. She invited you and Sam, too."

"Uh…sounds like fun."

"Oh it will be Rachel's parties are the best." Peyton stood up.

"I just remembered I have a thing." Brooke raised her eyebrow.

"What thing?"

"Yeah, what thing, Peyton?" Sam said oh catching on. Peyton scratched her head.

"Umm…that thing. You know that thing that you promised you'd help me with." She grabbed Sam's arm and they ran upstairs. Brooke laughed.

"Wow, could she be anymore obvious?" Dean laughed

* * *

­­­­­­­­­­­­­­Peyton hit herself on the head. "Could I have been anymore obvious?" Sam laughed.

"I don't think so." Sam laughed again, but stopped when Peyton glared at him.

"Sorry." Peyton let got of his hand as they walked inside of her room. Peyton sat on the bed.

"You should be. I mean Brooke and Dean are obvious in love with each other and you are not even doing anything to help." Sam sat down next to her.

"Baby, it's between them."

"Not anymore." Sam pulled Peyton to him and started kissing her.

"You-_kiss-_ know-_kiss-_ this-_kiss-_ doesn't-_kiss-_ change-_kiss-_ anything-_kiss-_

I'm-_kiss-_ still-_kiss-_ mad-_kiss-_ at-_kiss-_ you."

"Whatever you say." Sam said smiling.

* * *

­­­­­­­­­­­­­"Not even if she tried."

"You know what I realized?"

"What?"

"Well you know everything about me and I know nothing about you?" Dean shifted uncomfortably. "The Great Dean Winchester is nervous?"

"Well, you make me nervous."

"I'll take that as a compliment."

"Good. Well what do you want to know?"

"Do you get along with your parents?"

"Well, yeah, it was just my dad and me for a while so we got along."

"That's nice. Yeah, my dad and I got along before-" Dean wanted her to go on. "Anyway. Back to you."

"But then he went AWOL. That's when I hooked up with Sammy."

"What about your mom?"

"Oh our mom died when we were little."

"Oh I am so sorry. I am such an idiot."

"No, it's okay. She actually died the same way Lucas did." Brooke looked surprised.

"You must think I am the biggest bitch on the planet. I was so mean to you through everything when you were just trying to help."

"I don't think you are a bitch. I would be pissed, too. We all have past demons that we have to live with." Brooke took his hand.

"Thanks for helping me with everything." Dean leaned closer to her.

"No…problem." They kissed. Brooke felt more alive with Dean, then she had felt in the last 5 years. She couldn't explain what she was feeling, but she knew it was wonderful.

As for Dean, he was so scared of letting her in anymore. He was always so guarded he had to be to protect Sam, but with Brooke he could just be himself. Brooke hissed in pain as she tried to move her leg. Dean drew away from her.

"Sorry." Brooke smiled.

"No, I liked it." Dean pushed a loose piece of hair behind her ear.

"So camping?"

"Yeah, about that Haley's going to be there so…"

"So what?"

"She's Lucas's best friend and she's really worried." Dean put some distance between which didn't go unnoticed by Brooke who straightened up.

"Aww…I see. So we should stay away from each other?" Brooke nodded.

"You know just so they don't get the wrong idea." Dean slide closer.

"Who said it would be the wrong idea?" Brooke laughed nervously.

"You are full of surprises, Dean Winchester." Brooke stood up. Dean handed her, her crutches. "We should check on the lovebirds." They walked upstairs. Brooke looked at the doorknob. "No scrunchie."

"What does scrunches have to do with anything?"

"Just this thing we came up with? No scrunches come in. one scrunchie on the door stay downstairs. Two scrunchies you should leave the house." Brooke winked and Dean laughed.

"I should remember that." Brooke walked into the room.

"Crap." Peyton put her shirt back on. Brooke shut the door quickly. "Brooke!"

"What the hell happened with the scrunchie rule?" Brooke yelled as the door swung open.

"You took the scrunchies and I couldn't find it. I thought you would knock."

"Well that's your own damn fault. Since when have I ever knocked?" Dean laughed.

"Hey Sammy." Sam waved embarrassed.

"Hey Dean. We were just making up." Dean looked at Brooke.

"We fight all the time. Why don't we ever make up like that?" Brooke rolled her eyes.

"In your dreams." Brooke said. Peyton coughed.

"So what did you want?"

"I forgot. Because the sight of you and Sam has _blinded_ me. First thing tomorrow we go buy 100 scrunchies. I am not going through this again." Peyton sighed. "I guess I can't sleep with you tonight."

"Umm..." She looked back at Sam. "Not tonight. Just stay with Dean." Dean and Brooke looked at each other.

"If you don't mind?"

"Of course not." Brooke opened the door to Dean's room. He turned to Peyton. "Thank you, Peyton."

"Don't hurt her Dean." Dean sighed.

"I won't. Winchester's honor." They each went back into their room. Brooke was on Sam's bed.

"So _this_ is your room. Hmm."  
"Hmm…what?"

"Well I thought there would be naked pictures on the wall. You know hot girls." Dean laughed.

"Are you volunteering to be the first?" Brooke laughed.

"I don't think so." She laid back on the bed. "So what are you going to do after this?" Dean looked confused.

"After this?"

"Yeah after we are done with Lilith after you are done with Tree Hill?" Dean shrugged.

"I don't know. I guess pack up and leave."

"But what if Sam wants to stay with Peyton? Would you stay, too?"

"I've never thought about it. I mean what do you want to do after this?"

"I am going to start my own fashion line." Dean laughed.

"Now that I can see. I could never settle down."

"But if you found the right person could you?"

"I don't know."

"Well we'd better get ready for bed." She looked around. "Crap."

"What?"

"My bags in Peyton's room." Brooke started to stand.

"I'll get it."

"Thanks." Dean knocked on Peyton's door.

"We're busy!"

"I know! But we need Brooke's bag." Peyton opened the door and threw it at him. "Gee thanks." Peyton closed the door again.

"She seemed pissed." Brooke said laughing. "Thanks."

"What are friends for?"

"Friends. I like that."

"Me too." Brooke got up and went to the bathroom to change.

She put her leather outfit under juicy sweats, but of course left the wig in the bag. She went back into the room and went to bed after setting her cell phone alarm for 2:30 AM. Brooke fell asleep after putting her phone on vibrate. She woke up with her alarm and quietly took off her pajamas and put back on her wig. She made her bed to look like someone was there out of pillows. Brooke took a big purse filled with spare clothes and everything she need. Her Colt, knife, sage, a lighter and aerosol can (to make a blow torch). She opened the door and almost tripped over Peyton.

* * *

**This was a fun chapter. But oh no do they know it's her. Review and tell me what you think.**


	22. Bring On the Dead

"_Where are we?" Dean asked. Brooke sat on the bed._

"_We're in my room. Make yourselves at home." Peyton sat next to her and stroked her hair. Dean looked at the walls and floor._

"_You mean this is where…"_

"_Where I killed my father? Yes." Peyton took her hand._

"_I wasn't your fault. He was a sick SOB." Brooke laughed._

"Tell him that." Brooke walked to her dresser and picked up a picture of her mom. Brooke turned around and Dean, Peyton, and Sam were all gone. "Where is everyone?"

"Hello?! This isn't funny guys." Brooke looked around the room. "Shit."

"Why can't she hear us? Brooke!" Dean tried to open walk over to Brooke, but he found himself walking back over to Peyton and Sam.

"We should have listened to Brooke. This is so not good." She watched Brooke walk around the room yelling for them.

"Dean! P. Sawyer! Sammy! Come out right now or I'll…I'll." Her father appeared behind her.

"Brooke behind you!"

"You'll kill them, too?"

"Daddy? Well this is unexpected. How are you?"

"Dead, but then again you know that." He walked closer and she backed away.

"Well you look great. How's it like on the other side?"

"Surprisingly hot." Brooke almost laughs. "You think that's funny?"

"No."

"No what?"

"No sir."

"Seems like you forgot your place while you were away." Dean watched helpless as Brooke's father stepped closer to Brooke and slapped her. "I tried to help you so you wouldn't be a freak, but I guess it didn't work."

"I know my place and it's not here." He grabbed her throat and slammed her against the wall.

"He's hurting her and we can't even do anything." Brooke pulled his hand away from her throat and pushed him back. He punched her in the stomach and she doubled over the floor and he kicked her in the stomach again. Peyton yelled first.

"Brooke get up. Get up!" Her father started choking her and they heard Brooke struggling to breathe.

Brooke's Dream or is it?

Brooke closed her eyes.

He's going to kill me. After all the beatings I am going to die. What is that?

Brooke looked and saw a beautiful bright light. "Mom?" Her mom appeared out of the light and began to speak.

"Baby, you need to get up. Please you need to fight. I need you fight." Brooke started crying.

"I can't. Mom I can't fight anymore. I'm tired Mom. I'm so tired."

"I know just fight and he'll be gone I promise."

"Okay." Brooke opened her eyes and kicked her dad off of her.

"Why can't you just die?" He smacked Brooke and she felt coppery blood in her mouth and spit it on the floor.

"You first!" She roundhouse kicked him and he flew back.

"Bitch!" She laughed.

"I might have to wash your mouth out with soap mister."

"I'm going to kill you once and for all." He lunged at her and was thrown and raised up against the wall. "Let me down you bitch." Brooke walked over to her desk drawer and pulled out a knife.

"You know I kept this in my drawer just in case. Just in case you went too far. I never dreamed that I would never actually need a knife." Her dad laughed.

"I always knew you were a crazy bitch."

"Tsk, tsk, Sticks and stones may break my bones, but words can never hurt me." She walked around with the knife in her hand. "You know I always wondered why you always wanted to hear me scream during the beatings. Now I want you to scream for me." She slashed his cheek and blood dripped down and he screamed. She brought the fingers to his blood and rubbed it between her fingers. "Sorry I know I'm supposed to do shallow cuts, but I got a little carried away."

"You're crazy." Brooke laughed again.

"You know I might be crazy, but at least I have a reason. What's your excuse?"

"Having you as a daughter."

"You know all those nights I always thought that if I crept into your room I would be able just to slit your throat and it would all me over. All of beatings, trips to the hospital, poof just like that gone. And if you had to pay the price, then so be it. I was 14 when I started thinking it. Four-freaking- teen, the first night you threw me against the wall. But then I thought I might just be that one time. But then it happened again and _again_."

"It was your own damn fault, if you had just been normal-"

"Normal, you made me what I am. You're the reason I can never love and be loved. Never truly love you _took _that from me."

"You are a whore. No one could ever love you. You were lucky I put up with it for so long!"

"Lucky! I'm lucky. I have a _great _guy that loves me and I love him, but it doesn't matter because you messed me up so bad. I can't love anyone. I see a father with his daughter and I just wanna bash their faces in." He laughed. "Don't even ask what I want to do when I see you." She started walking around the room.

"I gave you this house and everything I could." She turned around.

"You gave me _nothing_, but pain and regret. I regret I didn't kill you sooner, but now I am going to make you feel everything!" She slowly slit his arms.

Dean watched as the woman he loved went in too deep and tapped into an evil inside of her that he was afraid she would never come out of.

"She has to stop." Peyton said. "Why did I bring her here?" Sam pulled Peyton into his arms. Dean kept watching as she sliced into her father.

"What if she's too far gone? What if I can't bring her back?" Peyton glared at me.

"Don't you _dare_ give up on her, she loves you didn't you hear her she loves you!"

"I know, bu-"

"But nothing. We can't give up on her." We turn back to the scene unfolding in front of us.

"You know the first time I knew you were a freak? When I burned you with that cigarette bud and the next day you the burn wasn't there."

"Yeah, that was the first night I knew it, too." She ran the knife over his throat and little drops of blood emerged.

"So how's Peyton?"

"Oh she's great." He looked around.

"Well where is she?"

"She's out for the moment."

"She always seems to be out when you need her."

"But I don't need her for this. Beside she thinks she can save me, but you and me we both know I'm too far gone."

"I wonder what she'd say if she could see you now."

"Nothing that could change my mind."

"I wonder what Dean would say."

"Don't talk about him." Her father laughed.

"Hit a nerve. Dean Winchester, it's all anyone can talk about down there. I mean how did that happen?"

"I have no idea. I blame Peyton."

"There's this other girl, Desiree."

"I heard she's gorgeous. I'm talking amazing."

Peyton turned to Dean. "I need to tell you something."

"What?"

Brooke looks at her dad. "I mean I guess I am a little biased, I mean Desiree and I are like the same."

"Like the same?"

"Okay not like the same. I am Desiree, Desiree is me."

"I wonder what your mother would say?" I set the knife down and walk away. "Would she be proud of what you've become?"

"I think she would. At least I'm not a serial killer." Brooke picked up the picture of her mom.

"I guess, I mean she wanted you so bad. It didn't matter that you weren't hers." Brooke turned around and glared at him.

"You are liar!"

"Nope. Haven't you ever wondered why you don't look like any of us? Where do you get those dimples from?" Brooke felt her cheeks.

"I don't believe you." She turned away from him.

"Your real mother tried to kill you. She said you were evil and that she couldn't let you live, but your mother didn't care. She wanted you anyway."

"He's lying! I mean he has to be. I know she never really looked like her parents, but-" Peyton watched as Brooke's father was slowly let down from the wall. "What is she doing? Why is she letting him down?" Dean said. Dean watched Brooke.

"I don't think she knows. He's weakening her." Sam said. They watched I horror as Brooke's dad picked up the knife and walked behind her.

"Brooke! Behind you, Brooke!" Peyton screamed. Brooke turned around and her father impaled her with the knife. Brooke looked down at the knife in shock. Dean watched as her eyes turned black.

"Why are her eyes black?" Sam shook his head.

"I don't know."

Peyton put her hand over mouth to cover her sobs. Dean watched as Brooke's dad was engulfed in flames and dissipated. Dean ran to Brooke's side.

"Brooke?"

"Dean?" Her eyes wavered from black to red, then back to black then finally her green eyes appeared. "You came back. Why weren't you here?" Peyton saw sobbing.

"I'm so sorry. I couldn't…I tried to get here." Tears fell down the corners of her eyes. Peyton knelt down beside Brooke.

"Hey Goldilocks."

"Hey Dimples."

"This is what the second time I've been stabbed and let me tell you it is not fun. Try to avoid it." Peyton laughed and nodded.

"I will."

"Promise?"

"I promise."

"Good, so I guess my secrets out. It was fun to be Desiree while it lasted." Peyton pushed some hair out of Brooke's eyes.

"You were a great Desiree." Brooke laughed.

"I'm glad you think so. Peyton?"

"Yeah?"

"Can you do me a favor?"

"Anything."

"Take out the knife." Dean shook his head as tears filled his eyes.

"Brooke I don't think we should remove it-"

"Please? Do it quick." Peyton nodded.

"It will probably hurt." Brooke nodded. Peyton clutched the handle and quickly pulled it out.

"Shit!" Brooke screamed as her eyes turned black again. Dean took off his shirt and applied pressure to her wound. She took his hand and clutched it. Her hand went limp as her breathing stopped. Her eyes slowly went back to green.

"Dean, what happened? Why isn't she breathing? Brooke please wake up. Don't leave me again!" Peyton screamed through her tears. Dean looked at my hands covered in her blood. Dean starts sobbing as Sam picks Peyton off the floor and hugs her. I put my hands over her eyes and close them and sob against her forehead.

**What?! Brooke's dead. WTF NOOOOOOO!!!!! Why!! See what happens in the next chapter. Review! xoxo**


End file.
